


Where Butterflies Never Die

by kaellyur



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers, Timeleap
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaellyur/pseuds/kaellyur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of a transport accident, Spock fall to past. He meets James Kirk, a 13 years old boy,  who do a part time job at the car service center. And the planet he lives called Tarsus Ⅳ.<br/>전송 사고로 과거에 떨어진 스팍. 그는 정비소에서 일하는 열세살 소년 커크를 만난다. 그가 사는 행성의 이름은 '타르서스Ⅳ'이다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Update this to here and my own blog simultaneously.  
> 이곳과 블로그에 동시에 업데이트하고 있습니다.  
> If you want more fics, follow Link: http://blog.naver.com/kaellyur  
> 더 많은 소설을 보기 원한다면, 블로그에 와주세요.

## Where Butterflies Never Die

**나비효과**

 

* * *

 

 

"이것이 몇 번째인지 아십니까."

 

어딘지 분노가 담긴 목소리였다. 벌컨 스팍은 그의 뾰족한 귀만큼이나 뾰족하게 자신의 상관을 타박했다.

 

"글쎄. 한 네 번째인가." 제임스 커크는 심드렁하게 대꾸했다.

"정확히 열한 번째입니다. 칸 누니엔 싱의 사건을 포함하면 열두 번째죠."

"너 그런 걸 다 세고 있냐?"

 

커크가 헛웃음을 지으며 몸을 일으켰다. 노란 함장 셔츠에는 사선으로 난 여러 개의 손상들이 있었다. 벌어진 틈새로 하얀 피부와 드문드문 붉은 생채기가 엿보였다. 새로이 탐사한 별의 토착 생명체로부터 얻은 상처였다. 커크는 보안 요원들과 스팍을 구한답시고 맨몸으로 뛰어들었고, 거대한 생명체의 앞발에 채여 날아갔으며, 머리부터 삼켜지기 직전에 스팍에 의해 구출됐다. 그리고 스팍이 그가 무사한지 확인했을 때, 커크는 역시 내 부관이라며 엄지 손가락을 치켜 올렸다.

 

"함장님. 이전에도 말씀드렸다시피 본인의 안위에 대해 보다 경각심을 갖기를 요청합니다. 특히, 오늘 발생한 상황의 경우 당신의 무모한 행동은 **지극히** 위험할 수 있었습니다. 그 점 인지하십니까?"

커크는 뒷목을 긁적이며 반쯤 넝마가 된 셔츠 조각을 내려다보았다. "조금?"

"'조금' 정도로는 안 됩니다." 스팍의 눈썹끝이 비스듬히 치솟았다. "당신은 USS 엔터프라이즈의 최고지휘관이자 총책임자입니다. 그런 당신이 자신의 목숨을 소홀히 여긴다는 것은-"

 

스팍의 발언 템포가 빨라졌다. 커크는 여느 때와 같이 미리 그를 제지했다. 경험상, 그가 말하도록 놔뒀다간 약 한 시간 이상의 잔소리 세례를 받을게 틀림없었다. 

 

"걱정 마. 어쨌든 안 죽었잖아?"

"지금까지 당신이 보여온 행동들로 추론하건대, 다음 탐사지에서도 동일한 행동을 하실 가능성이 99%입니다만."

"스팍. 들어봐. 만약 어쩔 수 없는 상황이 온다면, 그렇다면 너희들을 살리기 위해 기꺼이 나를 '다시' 희생하겠지만 말야. 그게 아니라면 나도 별로 죽고 싶지는 않아. 죽는 기분 별로더라고. 게다가, 이번에도 네가 구해줬잖아? 난 널 믿은 거야. 친구." 커크가 스팍의 가슴을 팡팡 쳤다. "그러니까 나를 뭐 _죽지 못해 안달난 미친놈_ 으로 보진 말아줘."

"……." 

 

스팍이 입을 다물었다. 침묵이 길어지자 엉덩이에 묻은 흙을 털어내던 커크가 문득 고개를 들었다. 스팍은 오묘한 확신이 담긴 표정을 짓고 있었다.

 

"…그 표정 뭐야. 너 설마 진짜 나를-"

"함장님께서 저를 신뢰하시기 때문에 무모한 행동을 반복하는 거라는 말씀은 비논리적이군요. 당신은 일주일 전 제가 부재한 상황에서도 동일하게 행동하셨습니다. 이러한 근거에 유추하여 볼 때, 함장님은 분명하게 생명에의 위협을 '즐기는 것'이라고 판단됩니다. 아닙니까?"

 

스팍의 시선이 따가웠다. 다시 반박을 했다간 두 배로 되돌려주겠다는 의지가 엿보였다. 결국, 커크가 먼저 두 손을 들었다. 정말이지 반-벌컨 반-인간이 논리적으로 억지를 부리는 데에야 이길 재간이 없었다.

 

"알았어. 알았어. 그렇다고 치자. 하지만 죽음을 즐기는 건 아냐." 커크가 덧붙였다. "죽으면 안될 이유가 있거든."

"그 이유가 무엇입니까?"

"프라이버시. 비밀이 많은 남자는 매력적이잖아?" 그가 한쪽 눈을 찡긋했다.

"……."

 

답이 없는 스팍 옆에서, 커크는 침묵은 긍정이라던데 따위의 말을 주워섬기며 웃었다. 어느새 그들 뒤에는 각종 채집물들과 장비들을 수습한 보안 요원들이 열을 맞추어 나란히 섰다. 그들이 전송 준비를 마친 것을 확인하고 커크가 커뮤니케이터를 들었다.

 

"엔터프라이즈. 여기는 커크 함장이다. 우리 올려보내줘."

"아예, 캡틴."

 

낯선 별의 대지에 황금색 빛무리가 일었다. 뒷짐을 지고 선 스팍을 넌지시 바라보며, 커크는 떨떠름하게 입맛을 다셨다. 스팍이 자신의 목숨을 몇 번이나 구한 것은 사실이었다. 심지어 그는 자신이 죽어가는 모습을 두 눈으로 똑똑히 보기까지 했다. 그런 그가 본인의 부상에 예민하게 반응하는 것은- 어쩌면 당연한 일인지도 모른다. 고향, 어머니에 이은 친우의 죽음. 모든 종류의 상실에 대한 불안. 그런 그에게 미안하다고 말할 필요까지는 없겠지만, 최소한 자신을 구해준 것에 대한 감사를 표하는 게 예의리라. 그는 그런 결론에 이르렀다.

 

하얗고 익숙한 전송실 내부가 시야에 들어왔을 때쯤, 커크는 쩝 소리를 내며 고개를 돌렸다.

 

"저기, 스팍? 어……. 스팍??"

 

하지만 그가 있어야 할 자리에는 아무도 없었다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

여느 때와 다름없는 전송이 시작된 순간, 스팍은 기시감을 느꼈다.  **전송 사고**. 불현듯 떠올랐다. 전송이 이루어지는 짧은 2초의 시간 동안 발에 닿는 단단한 바닥의 감촉이 없었다. 그는 균형을 잃었고, 마치 허공으로 튕겨나간 총알처럼 자신을 밀어내는 거센 압력을 느꼈다. 반대쪽에서 작용하는 강력한 무형의 저항에도 불구하고- 스팍 자신의 몸은 정해지지 않은 목적지를 향해 정확하고 신속하게 날아가고 있었다.

 

"!"

 

시계를 점령했던 밝은 빛이 사라졌다. 추락시 받을 충격을 최소화하기 위해 스팍은 몸을 최대한 낮추었다. 예상과 다르게, 물질화된 그는 단단한 바닥을 딛고 있었다. 다만 벌이 웅웅대듯 거친 진동이 부츠 밑창을 통해 전해졌다. 이곳이 행성이거나 건물이 아니라면, 적어도 움직이고 있는 이동 수단임이 틀림없었다.

 

스팍은 빠르게 주변을 살피고 상황을 판단했다. 낡은 조명이 허공에서 흔들리고 점점이 뽀얀 먼지가 반짝였다. 엔진 따위가 윙윙대는 소리, 팬이 덜거덕대며 의미없이 돌아가는 소리, 희미한 대화 소리도 들렸다. 그가 있는 공간은 녹슨 철의 냄새와 기름 냄새, 사람들의 체취, 강한 향신료 냄새가 뒤섞여 호흡이 곤란할 정도였다. 자세히 보니 대충 포장된 화물꾸러미가 벽 한쪽을 가득 채우고 있다. 자원을 운반하는 화물선, 혹은 난민들이 이용하는 비공식 우주선일 확률이 높았다. 탐사 초기 마주쳤던 머드의 우주선과 마찬가지로 개인 소유의 우주선이라면, 불법적인 일을 빌미로 스타플릿에서 압수할 수 있으리라. 하지만 현재 스팍은 혼자였고 엔터프라이즈와 얼마나 먼 거리에 있는지도 알 수 없었다. 벌컨인 스팍이 평균적인 인간 남성 세 배의 힘을 가졌다 한들, 굳이 불리한 상황에서 소란을 일으킬 필요는 없다. 스팍은 결론을 내리고 조심스레 움직였다.

 

불규칙적으로 깜빡이는, 그닥 유용하지 않은 조명의 빛을 제외하면 유일한 빛은 반쯤 닫힌 문 너머에서 나오고 있었다. 대화 소리가 들리는 것도 그 방향이었다. 스팍은 조심스럽게 한 발 한 발을 딛었다. 지금까지 발생한 전송 사고 사례를 보면-좌표 설정 실수를 제외하고- 전자 폭풍, 자기 폭풍, 블랙홀, 또는 미지의 원인 등에 의한 전송기 오작동 문제가 발생했을 경우 결과는 그리 긍정적이지 않았다. 아처 제독의 애완견처럼 영원히 물질화되지 않고 사라지거나 또는 우주 공간에 무방비하게 던져지기도 했다. 가장 끔찍한 사례는 신체의 일부만 전송되는 경우였다. 그런 측면에서 볼 때, 스팍이 비교적 안전하게 타 비행물체에 전송된 것은 그야말로 천운이었다.

 

스팍은 만약의 경우에 대비하여 페이저를 꺼내 들었다. 그것을 기절 모드로 변경하고, 문 가까이에 다가섰다. 너저분한 화물들이 그의 걸음을 늦췄지만, 그것은 동시에 훌륭한 엄폐물이기도 했다. 다가갈수록 승선인들의 목소리가 차츰 선명하게 들리기 시작했다. 스팍은 청력을 최대한 높여 그들이 내뱉는 단어들을 인식하려 노력했다. 

 

"…곧… ……착… 타……."

 

목소리는 분명하게 들렸지만, 동시에 온갖 소음들이 섞여 분간이 잘 가지 않았다. 털털거리는 엔진과 콘솔을 두드리는 소리, 아이 정도의 개체가 뛰어다니는 소리, 그것을 말리는 소리, 요란한 기계 소리. 이 우주선에 타고 있는 개체의 수는 적게 잡아도 삼십여명 이상이었다. 스팍은 자신의 가정을 더욱 확신했다. 이것은 말 그대로 화물선이었다: 화물의 종류는 물건과 인간을 포함한다. 정식으로 승객이 탑승하는 우주왕복선 종류가 아니었다. 대부분의 개체들은 화물 혹은 난민일 가능성이 높았다. 그렇다면 오히려 일이 쉬워진다. 우주선을 조종하는 일부 무리만 제압하면 되는 것이다. 스팍이 그렇게 마음을 먹고 천천히 문으로 향할 때였다.

 

삐빅.

 

허리춤에서 커뮤니케이터가 울렸다. 스팍은 다소 안도했다. 엔터프라이즈와 통신 가능한 영역에 있다면, 곧 자신을 구하러 올 수 있다. 그는 몸을 돌려 화물 옆의 구석진 곳으로 향했다. 그리고 다급하게 울려대는 커뮤니케이터를 받았다. 

 

"스팍입니다."

 

그가 입을 염과 거의 동시에 새된 목소리가 수신부에서 터져나왔다.

 

[스팍! 괜찮아?? 어디야?!]

 

커크였다. 스팍은 차분하게 대답했다.

 

"좌표는 확인할 수 없습니다만, 불분명한 개인 소유의 우주선에 전송된 상태입니다. 우주선의 종류는 화물선으로 추정되며 현재까지 탑승객 중 누구와도 마주치지 않았습니다. 커뮤니케이터 신호를 기반으로 제 위치를 추적할 수 있을 겁니다."

[스팍, 그게 안 돼…. 안 된다고. 너 대체 어디 있는 거야. 지금 통신도 몇 번이나 연결해서 겨우 된 거야. 계속 엔터프라이즈 컴퓨터로 네 커뮤니케이터를 추적하고 있는데, 신호가 안 떠. 아무데도 안 뜬단 말야….] 커크의 목소리가 흐려졌다. 

"제가 있는 우주선이 불법 화물선 혹은 밀항선으로 추정되니, 위치 추적을 방해하는 시스템이 존재할 가능성이 있습니다. 일단 착륙한 후에 착륙 지점에서 재차 보고하도록 하겠습니다."

 

커크가 뭐라 다시 말을 하는 와중에, 스팍은 끼익 열리는 문 소리를 들었다. 그리고 천천히 발걸음 소리가 다가왔다. 둔중한 무게감으로 추정컨대 성인 남성이었다. 스팍은 구석진 그늘에 숨어, 커뮤니케이터의 소리를 줄인 후 숨을 죽였다. 그 남자는 스팍이 기댄 화물 바로 앞에서 물건들을 뒤적거리더니 문 너머로 소리를 쳤다.

 

"뭘 찾는다고 했지, 자네?"

"여기 총독한테 가는 거!"

"아. 요거네."

 

남자는 끌끌 웃으며 상자 하나를 들어올렸다. 대충 싸구려 포장지와 끈으로 얼기설기 감긴 다른 것들과 다르게 깔끔하게 잘 포장된 물건이었다. 투박한 조명이 상자를 비쳤고, 남자는 글씨를 확인했다. 수신자와 수신지가 상자 위에 붉은 글씨로 휘갈겨 쓰여 있었다.

 

**KODOS, TARSUS Ⅳ**

 

"찾았어, 찾았어." 남자가 흥얼대며 상자를 안고 걸음을 옮겼다.

 

그는 문을 활짝 열어젖힌 채 나갔다. 덕분에 옆 선실의 빛이 쏟아져 들어왔고, 스팍은 그의 위치를 들킬세라 몸을 웅크렸다. 그리고 커뮤니케이터를 들어 조금 더 낮은 목소리로 입을 열었다. 커크는 한동안 소리를 지른 듯 반쯤 목이 쉰 상태였다. 

 

[…스팍, 스팍!! 젠장, 너 왜 대답을 안 해!!]

"함장님. 진정하십시오. 이 우주선의 행선지를 확인했습니다. 이 우주선은 타르서스계의 타르서스 Ⅳ로 향하고 있습니다."

 

스팍의 기대와는 달리, 대답은 한참 늦게 돌아왔다.

 

[……뭐……?]

 

 

* * *

 

 

[미친 소리 하지 마!!! 어떤 우주선이 미쳤다고 거길 가?!] 

 

스팍은 커뮤니케이터를 귀에서 떨어뜨린 채 조심스레 주변 화물을 둘러보고 있었다. 대부분이 불법 운송 화물인 듯 제대로 된 발신인과 수신인이 쓰여있지 않았다. 

 

"제 눈으로 확인했습니다. 수신지는 분명한 타르서스 Ⅳ로 적혀 있었습니다."

[거긴, 거기는 지금 아무것도 없어…. 받을 사람도 보낼 사람도 있을 수가 없다고. 불가능해.]

"전혀 불가능한 일은 아니군요." 스팍이 화물 위에 붙어있는 딱지를 확인했다. "만약 시간대가 다르다면…."

 

딱지에는 발신자의 이름과 수신자의 이름, 그리고 각각의 주소와 발송 날짜가 적혀 있었다. 

 

"현 우주력은 2246년. 오늘 날짜는... 정확하지 않지만 241일에서 이틀, 사흘 정도 오차가 있을 수 있습니다."

[…………………]

"제가 있었던, 당신이 있는 우주력 2261년과는 꽤 차이가 있군요." 스팍이 태연하게 말했다.

 

커크는 잠시 침묵했다. 하지만 그는 곧 비명에 가까운 소리를 토해냈다.

 

[……. 스팍!!! 너, 당장, 당장 거기서 나와!!!!!]

"함장님-"

[…함장님. 진정하세요…. 나오라고!! 거기 있으면 안 돼…!! …짐, 가만히 좀 있어!]

 

커뮤니케이터를 타고 낯익은 크루들의 목소리가 어지러이 흘러나왔다. 어쩌면, 다시는 보지 못할 수도 있는 동료들의 목소리였다. 블랙홀에 빨려들어간 또다른 자신- 늙은 스팍의 기분이 이러했을까. 알지못할 우주, 존재하는지도 몰랐던 시간대에 무작위로 던져져서, 살아남아야만 했던 그 기분이. 스팍은 커뮤니케이터를 힘주어 쥐었다. 현재로선 그것만이 유일한 생명줄이었다. 자신이 있었던 미래와 연결된 통신기. 자신을 아는 이들과 대화할 수 있는 마지막 통로.

 

[…스팍!! 너…!!! …도망…!!]

 

패닉에 빠진 커크의 목소리가 멀리서 들리듯 흐릿했다. 그는 왜 이렇게 예민하게 반응하는 것인가. 스팍은 머릿속 정보들을 검색했다. 타르서스 Ⅳ. 타르서스계의 네 번째 식민지. 22세기 말, 지구-로뮬란 전쟁이 종결되었고 생존한 전사들은 평화로운 삶을 살고자 이곳에 정착했다. 안정적인 생존 기반을 다진 결과 이후 행성 연방(U.F.P.S.)에도 가입했고, 2240년 경에는 약 8000명의 거주민들이 살아갈 정도로 발전된 지역이었다. 하지만 2246년에 일어난-

 

덜컹, 순간적으로 기체가 크게 흔들렸다. 스팍은 커뮤니케이터를 소중히 감싸쥔 채 몸을 낮췄다. 대기권에 진입하는 모양이었다. 이곳에서 안전히 나가되, 사람들의 눈에 띄지 않고 나가야 했다. 스팍은 한 화물에서 검은색 천을 풀어내 후드처럼 둘러썼다. 커뮤니케이터에서는 여전히 아우성과 같은 소리만 들려왔다. 스팍은 누구라도 자신의 말에 귀기울이기 바라며 마지막 보고를 업데이트했다.

 

"여기는 스팍. 현 시점은 2246년. 현 위치는 타르서스 Ⅳ로 향하는 미확인 우주선 안. 행성에 무사히 착륙한 후 다시 연락하겠습니다. 24시간 이내에 다음 업데이트 또는 구조 가망이 없을 경우…."

 

스팍은 목을 가다듬었다.

 

"프로토콜에 따라, 저를 낙오된 크루로서 임무에서 배제하길 권장합니다."

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

그때였다.

 

"어쩐지 시끄럽다 싶더니 쥐새끼가 숨어있었군."

"!"

 

통신을 끊자마자, 한 사내가 스팍의 멱살을 거칠게 잡아 옆으로 내동댕이쳤다. 스팍은 먼지 가득한 바닥을 구르는 와중에도 커뮤니케이터를 두 손으로 꼭 쥐었다. 그것만은 지켜야 했다. 자신의 우주로 돌아갈 수 있는 유일한 희망. 단 하나의 가능성이었기에. 스팍은 몸을 웅크려 충격을 최소화하며 고개를 들었다. 불빛 아래 드러난 남자는 뾰족한 귓바퀴와 사선 눈썹, V자 형태의 앞머리를 지닌-  **로뮬란** 이었다. 그는 단단한 셀랏 가죽으로 만든 코트를 걸치고 있었다. 그의 이마와 볼을 가로지르는 흉터가 그를 더 험상궂어 보이게 만들었다.

로뮬란은 유전학적으로 벌컨의 친척이 되는 종족으로, 야만적이던 4세기 경의 고대 벌컨 사회에서 대현자 수락의 가르침을 거절한 이들의 후손이었다. 그들은 감정을 제거하고 이성적으로 계몽되기를 거부했고, 본성을 그대로 간직한 채 이 우주에서 살아남아왔다. 벌컨 모성을 떠나 로뮬란 제국을 세운 이들은 그들의 강력한 힘과 야성을 살려 은하 곳곳을 식민지로 만들었다. 100여년 전에는 지구와 전쟁을 벌이기도 했다.

예상 외였다. 이 우주선을 운행하는 자가 로뮬란이라면, 지구-로뮬란 전쟁 후 타르서스에 정착한 군인들의 후예일 테고, 만만한 상대일 리가 없었다. 단순히 인간들뿐이었다면 스팍이 쉽게 제압할 수 있었을 것이다. 스팍은 입매를 굳히며 대처 방안을 고려했다. 

 

"언제 이 우주선에 탔지?"

"……."

 

스팍은 대답없이 후드를 잡아당겼다. 그리고 빠르게 몸을 일으켰다. 정확히 대답할 말이 떠오르지 않았다. 정보가 부족했다. 의심받지 않기 위해서는 그가 말을 길게 하도록 해야 했다.

 

"…사정이 있었습니다."

"이봐. 우리가 그런 자들을 얼마나 많이 저 우주로 내던졌는지 아나? 정당하게 대가를 치르셨어야지." 사내가 열린 문을 향해 목소리를 높였다. "히론! 느박!  **무임승차자** 다!"

 

동료까지 가세한다면, 곤란하다. 이들을 제압한다고 쳐도 확실한 착륙지점이나 목적지, 하등의 정보를 모르는 마당에. 스팍은 다급히 입을 열었다.

 

"원하는 게 금전이라면 지불하겠습니다. 행성에 도착한 후에-"

사내는 일그러진 웃음을 지었다. "아. 자네가 도망간 후에? 안될 말이지. 물론 우리는 정당하게 거래할 수 있을 거야. 자네는 행성에 가고, 우리는 돈을 받는 거지. 노예상인으로부터 말이야."

"……. 행성 연방의 주민을 금전을 통해 사고 파는 행위는 연방 법규에 의거하여 엄격하게 금지하고 있습니다."

"책 좀 읽은 양반인가 본데, 이 동네에선 그런 책을 읽고 자란 놈들이 없어서 말이지. 안 그러나?"

 

사내가 동의를 구했다. 어느새 그의 옆에는 건장한 두 남자가 서 있었다. 한 명은 로뮬란, 한 명은 인간이었다. 어깨에 가죽을 덧댄 셔츠와 걷어붙인 소매 아래로 힘깨나 쓰는 듯 발달한 근육이 눈에 띄었다. 확실히, 불량스러운 무리들이었다. 불법적인 화물 운반, 노예 공급, 그외에도 수많은 범법행위를 저지를 만한 범죄자들이었던 것이다. 스팍은 커뮤니케이터를 조심스럽게 숨기며 한 발 뒤로 물러났다. 그들은 킬킬 웃으며 여유롭게 다가왔다.

 

"예. 우리는 법규라는 걸 지켜본 적이 없죠. 저 그런 법규가 있다는 것도 처음 알았습니다." 로뮬란 사내가 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"그럼, 우리 이 샌님에게 타르서스식 법규를 알려주자고." 

"물론입죠. 대장." 인간 남자가 누런 이를 드러내며 웃었다.

 

스팍은 결정을 내려야 했다. 과거의 존재에 맞서 싸우는가. 순응하는가.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"왔다! 왔어!"

 

막 착륙한 우주선을 향해 아이들이 왁자지껄하게 몰려들었다. 인간 아이들 사이에 드문드문 귀가 뾰족한 로뮬란 아이들이 섞여 있었다. 불법적인 개조로 짐칸을 비정상적으로 늘린 이 우주선은, 타르서스계에 사는 사람이라면 모르는 이가 없는 우주선이었다. 그것은 타르서스Ⅴ 출신 로뮬란 '레카르'를 대장으로 하는 패거리의 주요 운송 수단이었다. 이들은 비공식적인 경로로 타르서스계에 온갖 것들을 공급했다. 필요하다면 후추 한 톨에서부터 사람에 이르기까지, 거래할 수 있는 거라면 뭐든 거래했고 돈만 지불하면 무엇이든 제공했다. 각 식민지의 총독들도 티는 내지 않았지만 공공연히 이들을 애용했다. 영국의 왕실이 인정했던 대해적 프란시스 드레이크와 마찬가지로 공인된 우주 해적단이었던 것이다.

 

막 여물기 시작한 밀색 머리를 가진 꼬마도 우주선을 향해 달려갔다. 낡은 주황색 재킷은 곳곳에 기름때가 묻어 지저분했다. 올해로 열세 살이 된 소년은 사업차 화성으로 출장을 갔던 이모부와 형을 기다리고 있었다. 꼬질꼬질한 거지 아이들을 헤치고 소년이 가장 앞줄에 섰다. 때마침 우주선의 문이 열렸고, 사람들이 떼지어 내리기 시작했다. 타르서스에서는 좀처럼 볼 수 없는 푸른 눈동자가 빠르게 그들을 훑었다.

 

난민에 가까운 행색의 사람들이 별볼일 없는 짐을 가지고 대지에 발을 딛었다. 그들은 새 고향에서의 첫 호흡을 내쉬고, 조금은 어색하게 이 땅에 스며들었다. 맨발로 달려나간 거지 아이들은 그들의 짐을 옮겨주고 푼돈을 받았다. 또 단순히 저렴하다는 이유에서, 혹은 빠르다는 이유에서 셔틀 대신 이 우주선을 이용하는 승객들도 있었다. 그들은 작은 서류가방을 들고 종종걸음으로 그곳을 빠져나왔다. 구두에 먼지가 묻을세라 뒤도 돌아보지 않는 이들이었다. 그렇게 불법 이주자들과 단순한 여행객들이 내리고 나자, 레카르의 부하들이 화물을 내리기 시작했다. 소년이 기다리던 사람들은 보이지 않았다.

 

"……."

 

인파가 한산해진 틈을 타 소년은 출구 가까이에 다가갔다. 어두운 그늘 사이로 몇몇 인영이 어른거렸다. 소년은 그곳을 서성이며 애꿎은 바닥을 발로 찼다. 그를 알아본 인간 사내가 짐을 옮기다 말고 아는 체를 했다. 실쭉 웃는 입 사이로 누런 이와 대충 떼운 금니 하나가 반짝였다.

 

"여, 지미. 오랜만이다."

"히론 아저씨도요."

"누구 찾냐? 네 이모부랑 새미? 이번에 안 탔는데." 남자가 혀를 끌끌 찼다. "두 달 뒤에나 올 모양인가보다."

"……."

 

소년은 이번에야말로 얼굴을 찌푸리고 입술을 비죽 내밀었다. 그들이 안 왔다면 여기서 더 시간을 낭비할 필요가 없었다. 알바나 계속 할걸. 소년은 괜히 마중을 나온-평소답지 않은 행동이었다- 자신의 결정을 후회했다. 하지만 여기까지 나왔는데 그냥 집에 돌아가기도 어딘지 억울했다. 아무도 없는 집에 가봐야 할 것도 없으니까. 그래서 소년은 그 자리에서 계속 화물들과 사람들을 구경하기 시작했다.

 

"어서 나와, 공주님."

 

그때, 잔뜩 비꼬는 말투가 들렸다. 소년은 호기심어린 얼굴로 이제야 모습을 드러내기 시작한 세 사람을 쳐다보았다. 검고 더러운 후드를 걸친 남자를 이끌고 로뮬란 두 사람이 나오고 있었다. 남자의 후드는 옷이라기보단 넝마에 가까웠고, 찢겨진 아래 부분으로 새파란 색의 셔츠가 얼핏 보였다. 게다가 그것은 이미 뒤로 벗겨져 전혀 얼굴을 가려주지 못했다. 소년이 멍하니 보고 있노라니 나란히 나오는 셋 모두 귓바퀴가 뾰족했다. 하지만 가운데 남자는 줄에 묶인 상태였다. 새 노예인가? 소년은 고개를 까딱거리며 그를 유심히 바라보았다. 입술은 어디에 맞았는지 터져 초록색 피가 말라붙은 채였고 눈가에도 녹색 멍이 들어 있었다. 

 

하지만 그는 일반적인 노예답지 않았다. 지금까지 소년이 봐온 노예들은 고개를 푹 숙이고 있거나 차림새가 무척 남루했고, 표정에도 생기가 없었다. 마치 도살장에 끌려가는 양처럼 죽을상을 하고 힘없이 끌려갔던 것이다. 반면, 그는 이 행성에 발을 딛자마자, 이곳이 안전한지 확인이라도 하려는 듯 바닥을 몇 번 발로 구르고 주변을 유심히 살폈다. 사람들을 관찰했고, 억지로 끌려간다기보다는 자신의 의지로 걸어가는 것처럼 보였다. 소년은 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 그를 바라보았다. 이따금씩 보이는 파란 셔츠 조각과 검은색 바지, 부츠는 어딘지 낯이 익었다. 소년은 미간을 모으고 고심했다. 어디서 본 것 같은데 생각이 나지 않았다.

 

"...!"

"…아."

 

소년과 그의 눈이 마주친 것은 그 순간이었다. 시선을 마주하자 그 남자는 귀신이라도 본 것처럼 눈을 크게 떴다. 그리고 하얗게 질려서는 걸음을 멈췄다. 왜 저러지. 뒷목을 긁적이며 소년이 머쓱한 표정을 지었다. 완전히 처음 보는 사람이었다. 

 

"빨리 안 걷지."

 

레카르가 남자를 주먹으로 후려쳤다. 남자는 그대로 흙바닥에 넘어졌고, 그 옆으로 주먹만한 기계 하나가 달가닥 소리를 내며 굴러나왔다.

 

"이게 뭐야?" 레카르가 멈춰서서 그걸 주워들었다. "이런걸 숨기고 있었단 말야?"

"안 됩니다…!" 남자가 처음으로 입을 열었다. 다급한 목소리였다.

"그렇게 맞으면서도 용케 이걸 갖고 있었네. 이 자식이."

 

버둥거리며 일어서려던 남자는 다른 사내들에 의해 붙잡혔다. 레카르는 그 기계를 만지작거렸다. 뚜껑을 열자, 특이한 모양의 무늬가 보였다. 가까이 다가가 기웃거리던 소년은 그것을 알아보았다. 그가 잘 알고 익히 보아온 것이었다.

 

"제게 돌려주십시오. 중요한-"

"중요한지 아닌지는 내가 결정해."

"…부탁입니다." 남자가 고개를 숙였다.

"거 스피커 보니까 통신기 같은데요. 대장. 이놈 어디의 스파이 같은 거 아닐까요? 우리 신고하려고 들어온 거죠!" 히론이 아는 체를 했다.

"! 이 자식이...!"

 

레카르가 손에 힘을 주었다. 통신기에 금이 가기 시작했다. 남자는 바닥에 무릎을 꿇은 채 망연자실한 표정으로 그를 올려다보았다. 그들을 막은 것은 그 누구도 아닌 소년 지미였다.

 

"아저씨?!! 왜 이러고 있어요!!!"

 

호들갑스러운 외침에 모든 이의 시선이 집중되었다. 소년은 남자의 옷에 묻은 흙먼지를 털어주며 새처럼 빠르게 재재거리기 시작했다. 변성기가 아직 오지 않은 소년의 목소리는 미성인 데다가 고음이었다. 방방 뛰는 단어들이 고단위 초음파처럼 사람들의 고막을 후려쳤다. 

 

"또 지갑 도둑맞았어요?! 그러게 제가 잘 챙기라고 했잖아요! 이모부가 얼마나 신신당부를 했는데!! 제가 말했죠. 문제 생기면 제 이름 말하라고!! 진짜 내가 이럴 줄 알았어!! 이게 도대체 몇 번째에요??!"

 

남자는 물론이고, 주변에 원을 그리고 서 있던 레카르와 레카르의 부하들마저도 할 말을 잃고 소년을 바라보았다. 소년은 아무렇지 않게 남자를 일으켜 세우고는 자신의 뒤에 세웠다. (아무도 소년을 막지 못했다) 그리고 허리에 양 손을 얹고는 레카르를 올려다보았다.

 

"제가 기다리던 사람이에요."

"……."

"……."

 

아무도 대답하지 않자 소년은 한쪽 눈을 찡그리며, 속삭이듯 입을 열었다.

 

"프랭크라고, 제 삼촌이에요. 여기가...." 소년의 손가락이 머리를 가리켰다. "좀 안좋거든요. 정신적으로 문제가 있어요."

"……."

"진짜냐, 지미?" 레카르가 의뭉스럽게 물었다.

"진짜에요. 제가 신원 보증할게요."

 

소년이 발돋움을 하며 통신기에 손을 뻗었다. 레카르는 그의 손이 닿지 않는 위쪽으로 통신기를 들어올렸다.

 

"아무리 네 친척이라도 무임승차는 용납 못한다."

"아. 돈 낸다고요. 돈 내요. 자요."

 

짜증을 부린 소년이 바지 속에서 작은 주머니를 꺼냈다. 레카르는 그것을 받아 내용물을 확인했다. 행성 연방에서는 공식적인 실질 화폐가 사라지고 전자 화폐가 통용된지 오래지만, 타르서스계처럼 중심지에서 떨어진 행성에서는 대체 화폐가 애용되곤 했다. 레카르는 그제야 입꼬리를 끌어올리며 남자를 풀어주라고 지시했다. 하지만 그는 끝내 통신기를 돌려주지 않았다.

 

"내 손에 들어온 건 이미 내 거인 거 알지?"

 

소년은 슬그머니 남자의 눈치를 보았다. 남자는 단호한 눈빛을 지어보였다. 결국 소년은 입술을 깨물며 소리를 빽 질렀다.

 

"그거 없으면 안 돼요!!! 그, 그게 삼촌 정신을 안정화시켜주는 거로 특별히 주문제작한 거라서!!"

"……."

"삼촌한테서 그거 뺏으면 막 침 질질 흘리고 흙 먹고 옷 벗고 뛰어다닌다구요!! 그런 거 보고 싶어요?!"

 

몇몇이 풉 소리를 내며 웃었다. 레카르조차 피식 웃었다. 소년은 재빠르게 손을 뻗어 통신기를 낚아채려고 했다. 물론 소용은 없었다.

 

"그렇게 말하니 보고 싶어지는데."

"아, 진짜!" 

 

소년이 대놓고 투덜거리며 바지주머니에서 무언가를 더 꺼냈다. 레카르는 자연스레 손을 내밀었고, 소년은 손바닥을 내려칠 기세로 그 위에 주머니 하나를 더 내려놓았다. 그리고 그제서야 모든 거래가 성사되었다. 패거리들은 킬킬 웃으며 소년과 남자를 전송했고, 소년은 씩씩대며 남자의 바짓자락을 잡아끌었다. 소년의 한 손에는 아까의 그 통신기가 쥐여 있었다. 금이 간 채, 전원이 완전히 나간 상태였다. 남자는 무척이나 복잡하고 곤란한 표정으로 말없이 그를 따랐다. 그렇게 한참을 걸어 인적이 드문 골목에 와서야 소년은 그를 놓아주었다.

 

"나 5분만에 6개월치 알바비 다 뜯긴 거 알아요?" 소년의 첫마디였다.

 

그는 대답하지 않았다. 그저 소년의 시선을 피하며 입매에 힘을 줄 뿐이었다. 어쩔 줄 모르는 주먹에 힘이 들어갔다가, 풀어졌다. 갈피를 잡지 못한 팔이 뒷짐을 졌다가 다시 앞으로 돌아왔다. 지저분한 후드를 다시 쓰려고 하다가, 멈칫거리며 제자리에 놓기도 했다. 그는 심지어 소년을 똑바로 바라보지도 못했다. 소년이 딱한 시선으로 그것을 바라보았다.

 

"저기요. 뭐라고 말 좀 해 보죠. 미안하다거나 고맙다거나. 아니면 내가 진짜로 정신병자를 구한 건가요?"

"……. 아닙니다." 그가 느리게 덧붙였다. "...당신의 기지로 저를 구해주신 것에 감사를 표합니다. 또한 저로 인해 당신의 금전을 상당 부분 상실하게 된 것에 사과를 구합니다."

"당신이 정상인이라 참 다행이네요. 아저씨 **스타플릿** 사람이죠? 통신기 마크. 본 적 있어요. 그래서 도와준 거예요. 그, 우리 엄마도 거기서 일하거든요. 무슨 임무 같은 거 때문에 몰래 여기 온 거예요? 아, 엄마 알아요? 위노나라고...."

"……. 전 아무것도 말할 수 없습니다. 죄송합니다."

 

소년은 입술을 깨물었다. 그는 통신기를 꽉 쥐었다가 남자에게 던지듯 건넸다. 그는 그것을 받아들고도 한참이나 가만히 서 있었다. 마치 정지한 로봇처럼. 길을 잃은 강아지처럼. 그렇게 서서 소년을 훔쳐보고 있었다. 낯익고도 낯선 사람을. 너무나 잘 알지만, 하나도 모르는 사람을. 이미 고개를 돌린 소년은 입가를 씰룩이다 흥 소리를 냈다.

 

"늘 그런 식이죠. 알았어요. 알았다고요. 대신 돈은 갚아요. 엄마처럼 그냥 입금이나 해주고 갈길 가라고요. 내 이름은 **제임스 타이베리우스 커크**. 계좌번호는 J130E-TK5179-I41. 아저씨 이름은 뭐예요?"

"……."

"그것도 못 알려줘요? 입금자명 확인은 해야할 거 아니예요." 커크가 짜증을 냈다.

"……." 

 

스팍이 마지못해 입술을 뗐다.

 

"…….  **커맨더**. 커맨더라고 부르시면 됩니다."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

"이름 한 번 특이하시네요. '커맨더'." 비꼼조가 완연했다.

 

소년이 몸을 돌렸다. 하얀색과 주황색이 섞인 재킷 등판에는 기름때가 곳곳에 묻어 있었다. 제 체구보다 큰 옷이었다. 골목 사이로 간신히 햇볕이 들었다. 빛을 받은 머리칼은 어린 사자의 막 돋아난 갈기처럼 투박하게 반짝였다. 커크는 재킷 주머니에 양손을 꽂은 채로 불만스럽게 걸음을 옮겼다. 그의 등이 멀어지는 것을 보며, 스팍은 이를 악물었다.

 

잡지 못한 또다른 사람이 떠올랐다. 지금이 아니면, 영원히 잃어버릴 것만 같은 기분.

 

"미스터 커크."

"응?" 커크가 뒤를 돌아보았다.

"부탁 하나만 들어주실 수 있겠습니까?"

"뭔데요."

 

커크가 설렁설렁 다가와 스팍 앞에 삐딱하게 섰다. 그리고 한쪽 입가를 찡그린 채 그를 올려다보았다. 가까이서 본 그의 머리칼은 오히려 사막의 모래를 닮아 있었다. 덥수룩하니 이마를 덮은 금색 앞머리 사이로 한 쌍의 오아시스가 보였다. 그 파랗고 투명한 눈동자를 보니 숨쉬기가 힘들었다. 제임스 커크의 비밀스런 모습. 자신을 알지 못하는- 순수하고 명징한 어린아이의 시선. 스팍은 입을 벌렸지만, 왠지 모르게 목이 메였다. 목소리가 잘 나오지 않았다. 스팍은 그답지 않게 헛기침을 몇 번 했다.

 

"…그것은……."

 

 

* * *

 

 

소년 제임스 타이베리우스 커크가 타르서스계의 타르서스Ⅳ에 이민을 온 것은 그가 열두살 무렵의 일이다. 그 전에는 형 조지 사무엘 커크, 양아버지와 함께 아이오와의 농장에서 고된 일을 하며 살았다. 어머니는 재혼한지 2년 만에, 순직한 그의 남편을 기리며 스타플릿에 복귀했다. 그녀가 평범한 농부와 결혼한 것은 자식이 가장 저렴한 노동력이기 때문이라고, 우린 팔린 것이나 다름없다고, 형 커크는 공공연히 말하곤 했다. 꼬마 커크는 형이 말하는 내용의 반도 이해하지 못하면서 매번 고개를 주억거렸다.

 

그 날은 유독 해가 뜨거운 여름날이었다. 아버지의 유일한 유품이자 어머니가 남겨둔 1965년식 빈티지 레드 콜벳-스팅레이 컨버터블-을 청소하는 것은 제임스의 몫이었다. 농사일로 뼈가 굵은 그의 형 사무엘은 양아버지에게 자주 반항했고, 16살이 되자마자 주법에 따라 운전면허를 취득했으니 그 차를 자신이 사용하겠다고 주장했다. 물론 양아버지는 그런 샘의 주장을 묵살했다. 그리고 어머니가 지구에 없는 틈을 타 그것을 팔아버리겠다고도 했다: 애초에 어머니는 1년의 대부분을 우주에서 보냈다. 커크 형제는 그녀의 양육비 입금으로 그녀가 살아있다는 사실을 알 뿐, 모자간의 살가운 교류는 경험한 적도 바란 적도 없었다. 

 

마침내 샘은 양아버지와 크게 싸우고 짐을 챙겨 집을 나갔다. 제임스가 그에게 어디로 가냐고 묻자, 양아버지는 '그건 중요하지 않아. 넌 아무것도 아니고. 가서 내가 시킨대로 차나 청소해'라고 했고 샘은 '너는 괜찮을 거야. 항상 그랬잖아. 항상 잘했지. 성적도 잘 받고, 멍청한 명령에도 복종하고'라며 그를 혼자 두고 떠나갔다. 자신은 '커크'로 살길 원한다면서.

 

그러니 세차를 하던 제임스가 키를 발견했을 때, 최초의 반항을 시작한 것은 **필연** 이었다.

 

제임스를 찾아 경찰서까지 온 사무엘은 가장 먼저 화를 냈다. 위험한 짓을 한 것에 대해, 그리고 아버지의 유품을 절벽 너머로 날려버린 것에 대해. 하지만 곧 시무룩한 표정을 짓고 있는 동생을 껴안고는 여기가 아닌 어디로든 함께 가자고 약속했다. 우리는 '커크'라고. 함께여야 한다고. 이후 법적 보호자인 양아버지가 직접 와서 제임스를 데려가는 동안 사무엘은 타르서스Ⅳ에 이민을 간 이모에게 연락했고 끝내 합의가 성사됐다. 각종 절차와 수속이 준비되는 일주일 간 사무엘은 길거리를 떠돌았고 제임스는 양아버지의 농장에 있었다. 

7일 간 어떤 일들이 있었는지는, 그 누구도 먼저 입을 열지 않았다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"커피, 아니면 차?" 

"차로 부탁드립니다."

"알았슴다(Roger that)!"

 

열세살 소년 커크가 경례를 올려붙이고는 킥킥 웃었다. 그리고 폴짝폴짝 뛰면서 발걸음도 가볍게 차고를 나섰다. 커크 형제가 얹혀 살고 있는 이모부 소유의 차고였다. 타르서스계 내에서의 유통업을 주로 하는 이모부는 최근 태양계로 사업을 확장하고자 했고, 때문에 화성으로 장기간 출장을 간 참이었다. 임신 4개월차인 젊은 이모도 남편과 동행했고, 거의 성인이 된 사무엘 커크 또한 이모부의 사업을 배우러 그를 따라갔다. 그러니, 꼬마 제임스 커크는 타르서스Ⅳ에서도 혼자였다.

 

스팍의 부탁은 간단했다. 그에게 입금해주기 위해서는 동료들과 연락을 해야하고, 동료들과 연락을 하기 위해서는 커뮤니케이터를 수리해야 한다. 따라서 커뮤니케이터를 수리하는 것만 도와주면 어떻게든 해보겠다는 것이었다. 스팍에게 카드는 물론이고 ID까지 없다는 사실을 알게된 커크는 자신이 이대로 돈을 날리는 것은 아닌가 심각하게 고민하면서도 그를 집으로 안내했다. 어쨌든 그것을 수리할 때까지는 혼자가 아니니, 커크가 기쁘지 않을 리가 없었다. 이모부와 샘이 돌아오려면 족히 두 달은 남은 데다가 뾰족한 귀로 보건대 이 남자는 인간이 아니었다. 자주 식사하거나 오래 수면을 취할 필요도 없다. 게다가 부모님과 같은 스타플릿 사람이다. 상황이 그렇다보니 처음에는 연신 불만을 내뱉던 커크도 이제는 신이 나 스팍 주변을 맴돌기 시작했다.

 

잡동사니가 널려있는 차고에서, 스팍은 커뮤니케이터를 수리하고 있었다. 다행히 필요한 공구는 충분히 있었고 부품의 손상은 크지 않았다. 만약 짓밟히기라도 했다면 정말로 회생 불가능했을 것이다. 상상하는 것만으로도 숨이 멎는 기분이었다. 스팍은 신중하게 기판과 전선을 녹인 납으로 접합시키고 나사를 끼웠다. 금이 간 케이스를 세심하게 보수하고 분해했던 커뮤니케이터를 재조립했다.

 

"짜잔~ 제스트랄 차예요." 입구에서 쟁반을 든 커크가 나타났다.

 

스팍은 손을 멈추고 고개를 들었다. 그리고 마무리가 덜된 커뮤니케이터를 주의깊게 내려놓았다. 차고는 차를 마시기에 그닥 완벽한 공간은 아니었다. 커크 나이대의 아이가 오래 있기에도 기관지상 좋지 않았다. 

 

"응접실에서 마시는 것을 제안합니다. 미스터 커크. 이곳은 차에 불순물이 들어갈 수 있어 적절하지 않습니다."

커크는 쟁반을 든 채 멈칫거렸다. "그, 그래요! 나도 사실 나가자고 하려고 했어요!"

"그렇습니까?" 스팍이 다가가 쟁반을 받아 들었다.

"응! 진짜!!"

"그렇군요. 응접실은 어느 쪽입니까?" 

"어, 이쪽이에요. 따라와요, 커맨더 아저씨."

커크는 종종걸음으로 앞장섰다. 그의 안내를 따르자 금세 작고 아담한 응접실이 나왔다. 젊은 이모의 취향이 반영된 듯 지구의 물건들로 아기자기하게 꾸며진 장소였다. 불현듯 인테리어 디자인에 관심이 많았던 그의 어머니, 아만다가 떠올랐다. 이 과거의 우주에는 그녀가 **살아있을** 것이다. 열 여섯살 된 자신과 함께. 그녀는 손수 가족의 옷을 만들어줄 정도로 손재주가 좋았다. 그녀는 자신을 자랑스러워했고, 또 그녀는 아버지 사렉을 무척 사랑했다. 그리고 그녀는 ……. 

스팍은 꼬리를 물고 떠오르는 가능성을 애써 떨쳐버리고 테이블 위에 티팟을 내려놓았다.

"향이 좋군요."

"그쵸?? 라일리네 아줌마가 나눠준 거예요. 케빈 라일리라고, 내가 파트 타임으로 일하는 카센터 집 아들이 있는데, 나랑 친하거든요. 그 아줌마랑 우리 이모랑도 친해요!"

커크가 신이 나서 떠들기 시작했다. 동네 친구의 이름과 가족사항, 이모와 이모부의 시시콜콜한 일상,  타르서스계의 유명한 해적 레카르의 활약상, 총독 코도스의 부임 사건은 물론이고  카센터 파트 타임 교대시간표 에 이르기까지 소년의 수다는 한참이나 이어졌다. 덕분에 스팍은 이 과거의 우주가, 특히 타르서스Ⅳ가 어떻게 돌아가는지 전반적인 상황의 정보를 얻을 수 있었다. 한동안 그의 말에 귀를 기울이던 스팍은 궁금한 것을 질문했다.

"미스터 커크의 나이에 파트 타임 노동이 가능한 것입니까?" 

"어……." 커크가 우물거렸다. "뭐, 아이오와에서는 아니지만 여기는 타르서스Ⅳ니까…."

"……." 스팍이 말없이 차를 입에 댔다. 

"……." 이에 질세라 커크도 후후 불어가며 차를 마셨다.

 

찻잎 찌꺼기마냥 침묵이 가라앉았다. 커크는 은근슬쩍 그의 눈치를 보았다. 스팍은 처음 만났을 때부터 지금까지도 그와 시선을 제대로 마주하지 않고 있었다. 상대방과 대화를 할 때는 눈을 맞대야 한다는 예의범절을 배우고 자란 커크에게는 의아한 일이었다. 역시 외계인이라 그런가. 뾰족한 귀와 초록색 피. 커크가 보아온 로뮬란들과 같은 생체 특징이었다.

 

"…저, 아저씨."

"말씀하십시오."

"아저씨 로뮬란이에요?"

"……." 스팍은 3초간 고민했다. "아니오. 혼혈입니다. 반은 인간이죠."

 

거짓말은 아니었다. '어떤' 혼혈인지 말하지 않았을 뿐.

 

"그렇구나. 헤어스타일이 달라서, 그, 앞머리가 일자잖아요. 그래서 궁금했어요." 

 

커크가 웃으며 자신의 이마에 일자 앞머리 흉내를 내보였다. 스팍은 무표정하게 이를 바라보고 있다가, 그의 얼굴이 떨떠름하게 변하자 황급히 고개를 숙여 차를 들이켰다. 역시, 어떻게 반응해야 할지 알 수 없었다. 소년 커크의 행동은 자신이 알던 성인 제임스 커크의 행동과 달랐다. 하지만 묘하게 비슷했다. 게다가 그는 자신을 처음 보는 것이다. 그리고 현재, 이곳에서, 이러한 만남이 성사되어서는 **안 되는 것** 이다. 커크와 스팍은 스타플릿 아카데미에서 처음 만났어야 할 것이다. (스팍은 시점에 혼란을 느꼈다) 

 

"……." 

"……."

 

대화가 길게 이어지지 않는 것은 누구의 책임일까. 커크는 어색함에 발을 동동 굴렀다. 스팍의 무표정한 얼굴에서는 아무것도 읽을 수가 없었다. 물론 그것은 스팍도 마찬가지여서, 눈앞에 놓인 차에만 집중할 뿐 고개를 들지 않았다. 애초에 커크더러 아무것도 대답할 수 없다고 못박아둔 점도 있었다. 그러니 두 사람 사이에 오갈 수 있는 대화란 영국 신사들의 대화마냥 한정적이었다. 스팍이 찻잔을 비우자 커크가 일어나서 다급히 티팟을 집었다. 스팍은 그를 올려보았다.

 

"더 마실래요??"

"괜찮습니다."

"…네." 

 

커크는 도로 앉았다. 그러나 그는 어딘지 불안한 표정으로 계속 혀를 내밀어 입술을 핥고 있었다. 마치 자신이 이 사람의 마음에 들지 않으면 어떻게 하지, 하는 얼굴이었다. 굳이 터치-텔레패서로서 피부에 접촉하지 않아도 알 수 있었다. 커크는 명백히 '초조'해하고 있었다. 스팍은 그런 그를 곁눈질하며 조용히 단어들을 꺼냈다. 

 

"이곳에서- 여러가지로 제게 보여주신 충분한 호의와 배려에 감사드립니다. 미스터 커크."

"응? 아, 아니에요. 별 거 아닌데요 뭐."

"하지만 저 커뮤니케이터를 완전히 수리하고 나면, 전 이곳에서-"

 

커크가 그의 말허리를 잘랐다.

 

" **여기 있어도 돼요**!"

"……."

"이모랑 이모부는 두 달 뒤에나 와요. 그러니까, 임무 하면서 여기 계속 있어도 돼요. 오전에는 나도 일하러 가니까, 아저씨 일에 방해되지 않을 거예요. 잠만 여기서 자도 되구요. 그, 여기 호텔 진짜 비싸거든요. 외부인한테 완전 바가지 씌운다구요. 아까 레카르 아저씨 봤잖아요? 다 비슷비슷한 사람들이에요. 게다가 잘못 걸리면 막 옷은 물론이고 이랑 머리카락이랑, 심하면 노예 시장에 끌려간단 말이예요……."

 

가지 말라고, 온몸으로 말하고 있었다. 작은 소년이 작은 주먹을 꽉 쥐고. 

스팍은 복잡한 심경으로 눈을 감았다. 곤란했다. 소년이 바라는 것을 스팍은 이루어줄 수 없었다. 그래서는 안 되기 때문에. 그들은 다른 시간대의 사람이었고, 아직 가설에 불과하긴 하지만, 시공간 연속체가 붕괴될 위험이 있기 때문에. 깊은 한숨이 흘러나오자 커크는 다급히 테이블 위에 놓인 스팍의 손을 잡았다. 하얀 손이 미세하게 움찔거렸다.

 

"그러니까……. 그냥 여기 있으면 안 돼요…?"

 

스팍은 눈을 떴다. 젖은 채 이슬처럼 빛나는 눈동자와 가까이에서 마주했다. 순간 숨이 멎었다. 잡힌 손을 빼낼 수가 없었다. 그것이 벌컨의 예의범절에 어긋나는 행동이라고, 그의 함장 제임스 커크에게 했던 것처럼 잔소리를 할 수도 없었다. 그의 부탁을 거절할 수도 없었다. 이 선택이 어떤 결과를 불러올지도, 스팍은 예측할 수 없었다. 아무것도. 그가 할 수 있는 것이라고는-

 

단지 그의 말에 따르는 것뿐.

 

"…알겠습니다."

 

그의 답을 들은 커크가 환하게 웃었다. **태양** 처럼. 

 

문득 생각했다.

이 웃음을 위해서라면 목숨도 바칠 수 있으리라고 . 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

꼬마 제임스 커크와 지내는 동안 스팍은 몇 가지 사실들을 추가로 입수할 수 있었다. 홀로 빈 집을 지키는 소년을 위해 일주일에 한 번씩 옆집 아주머니가 와서 먹거리를 챙겨주고 청소를 해준다는 것. 이곳은 화장실 세 개의 평범한 이층집이지만 차고와 손님방을 포함해 있을 건 다 있다는 것. 최근 타르서스Ⅳ에 부임한 총독 코도스의 얼굴을 본 사람이 거의 없다는 것. 알파 쿼드란트와 베타 쿼드란트에 걸쳐져 있는, 변두리 중 변두리인 이 별에는 정기 우주왕복선이 한 달에 한 번씩 온다는 것. 열세살의 어린 나이임에도 불구하고 파트 타임으로 돈을 벌어 생활할 정도로 제임스 커크가 성숙하다는 것 등.

 

스팍은 기계처럼 정확히 06시에 눈을 떴다. 사실 굳이 수면을 취할 필요는 없었지만, 간밤에 소년이 충분한 휴식을 취하라며 침대에 밀어넣은 덕분이었다. 커크는 07시경 카센터에 나간다고 했다. 스팍은 소리없이 일어나 잠자리를 정돈하고 손님방을 나섰다. 자전 주기가 비슷한 지구와 마찬가지로 이곳의 하루는 24.5시간이었다. 태양처럼 빛을 발하는, 타르서스라는 항성을 세 번째 궤도상에서 돌고 있는 행성이 바로 그가 있는 타르서스Ⅳ였다. 그리고 우주력 2246년의 어느 날에, 이 별에서는 상상도 할 수 없는 **끔찍한 일** 이 벌어진다.

 

2261년에서 온 스팍은 역사의 한 페이지를 이미 알고 있었다. 커뮤니케이터를 통해 들을 수 있었던 커크의 경악스런 외침은, 그 또한 그것을 생생하게 알고 있음을 의미했다. 애초에 꼬마 제임스 커크가 이 별에 있다는 것이 그것을 증명했다. 시공간 연속체. 그에 대한 가설을 완성하기 위해서는 다시금 2261년의 동료들과 통신을 해야 했다. 스팍의 마음이 급해졌다. 어젯밤 커뮤니케이터 수리를 마무리하지 않고 그냥 나온 것이 다소 후회되었다. 더군다나 그는 이미 24시간 내에 연락이 없을 경우 자신을 포기하라고 말하지 않았나.

 

물론 스팍은 제임스 커크- 자신의 함장을 잘 알고 있었다: 그는 자신을 버릴 사람이 아니었다. 니비루의 화산 속에서 죽음을 각오했던 스팍을 구해낸 사람이 바로 그 남자였다. 스타플릿의 최고 강령까지 어겨가며 말이다. (사실 단순히 프라임 디렉티브를 몰랐기 때문일 수도 있다고, 스팍은 종종 의문을 가졌다) 그는 자신을 죽음에 내던지는 한이 있더라도 자신의 사람은 죽게 놔두지 않는 그런 사람이다. 그렇다면 미래의 제임스 커크는, 아마도 자신을 원래의 세계로 되돌리기 위해 가능한 모든 방법을 취할 것이다. 그런 측면에서 스팍은 커크를 믿었다.

 

"여기는 스팍입니다. 엔터프라이즈. 들립니까? 엔터프라이즈. 스팍입니다…."

 

차고에 내려가 수리를 끝마친 스팍이 커뮤니케이터의 전원을 켰다. 다행히 기계는 잘 작동했다. 다만 커크의 말마따나 주파수 문제가 있는지 한참이나 크고작은 노이즈가 흘러나왔다. 스팍은 세심하게 콘솔을 조정했다. 벌컨적인 인내심으로 한참 그것을 붙잡고 있던 중, 마침내 익숙한 사람의 목소리가 들렸다.

 

[…스팍 중령님?! 중령님이세요??]

"긍정합니다. 미스 우후라."

[무슨 일인지 그간 통신이 전혀-, 스팍?? 스팍이야?!!]

 

여전한 목소리로, 커크가 통신에 끼어들었다. 어제 들었던 새처럼 재잘대던 소년의 목소리와는 큰 갭이 존재했다. 스팍은 그 차이점을 무시하려 노력하며 빠르게 응답했다.

 

"긍정합니다. 함장님. 스팍입니다. 현재 제 위치는 알파 사분면의 타르서스계 타르서스Ⅳ, 좌표는 3.89N 3.11E입니다. 무사히 착륙하여 현지인 중 한 명의 자택에 머물고 있습니다. 현 우주력은 2246.244입니다."

[244? 젠장. 스팍. 일주일……. 일주일밖에 안 남았어. **그 날** 까지 일주일밖에 안 남았다고. 너 당장 거기서 도망쳐야 해.]

 

커크가 침음성을 토했다. 음성뿐이지만 스팍은 그의 표정을 충분히 예상할 수 있었다. 하루 전에 비해서 그는 상당히 침착한 상태였다. 그 평정을 만들어내기 위해 그가 어떠한 노력을 했을지는 알 수 없지만. 어쩌면, 평생 알 수 없을지도 모른다. 그가 돌아가지 못한다면. 

스팍이 목소리를 가다듬었다.

 

"당신도 아시다시피, 정기 우주선은 한 달에 한 번만 운행됩니다. 제가 이곳을 빠져나갈 방법은 현재로서는 없습니다."

[그럼 널 포기하란 말이야?]

"그렇지는 않습니다. 한 가지 가능성이 남아 있습니다. 전 그 가능성을 시험하기 위한 가설을 세웠으며, 이 가설의 증명을 위해서는 당신의 도움이 필요합니다."

[뭔 말인지는 모르겠지만, 말해. 뭐든지 할 테니까.]

 

스팍은 심호흡을 했다. 

 

"그 우주의 또다른 스팍을 연결해 주십시오."

 

 

 

-

 

 

커크는 입이 찢어져라 하품을 했다. 타인이 한 집에 있다는 사실 때문인지 쉽사리 잠이 오지 않았던 탓이다. 자신을 '커맨더(중령)'라 칭한 남자. 아마도 스타플릿 내에서의 계급이겠지. 그는 어떤 임무 때문에 이 먼 행성까지 온 걸까. 그의 진짜 이름은 뭘까. 나이는 몇 살일까. 결혼은 했을까. 커크는 상상의 실타래를 풀며 부엌으로 향했다. 찌뿌둥한 피로를 털어내려 기지개를 쭉 펴고, 시리얼을 그릇에 부었다.

 

그것을 으적으적 씹는 내내, 소년은 커맨더 아저씨의 균형잡힌 몸과 인형처럼 독특한 생김새를 떠올렸다. 잘 훈련된, 군인답고 절도있는 태도마저도 그의 흥미를 끌었다. 게다가 그는 항시 어렵고 고급스러운 단어와 존댓말을 사용했다. 타르서스Ⅳ의 로뮬란들에게서는 한 번도 보지 못한 품격이었다. 우아하고, 때로는 단아하고. 마치 왕자님 같아. 소년은 히죽 웃으며 남은 우유를 벌컥벌컥 마시고 그릇을 개수대에 던져넣었다. 그런 사람이, 대단한 사람이 집에 자신과 함께 있다는 게 어딘지 뿌듯했다.

 

시계를 보았다. 카센터 오픈 시간까지는 충분히 여유가 있었다. 소년은 씨익 웃었다.

 

"아저씨?"

 

손님방 문에 노크를 한 커크는 대답을 기대하며 문 앞에 섰다. 그는 작은 쟁반을 받쳐들고 있었다. 시리얼이 가득한 접시와 스푼이 새초롬히 놓인 쟁반이었다. 한 쌍의 연파랑 눈이 강아지처럼 반짝였다. 소년은 낑낑대며 한참을 기다렸지만, 대답은 들려오지 않았다. 커크는 급기야 문에 귀를 대보기까지 했다. 그러나 인기척은 전혀 없었다. 아직 주무시나. 머리를 긁적인 커크는 쟁반을 내려놓고 슬그머니 문을 열어보았다. 손님방 안은 아무도 사용하지 않은 것처럼 깔끔하게 정리되어 있었다.

 

"아저씨?? 커맨더 아저씨??" 커크가 놀라 목소리를 높였다.

 

문을 벌컥 열고 들어가서 화장실 문까지 열어보았지만, 그는 없었다. 마치 어젯밤 그와 대화한 것이 꿈이 아닐까 의심될 정도로 방이 깨끗했다. 그가 기억하던 이전 모습 그대로였다. 어디 갔지? 반쯤 울상이 된 커크가 문을 닫았다. 소년은 급히 그가 갈 만한 곳을 떠올렸다. 

 

 

-

 

 

[그 가설에 동의하네. 상호 통신 연결이 그 증거지. 시간대는 상이하지만 시공간 연속체는 동일한 상태야. 따라서 강한 에너지를 발생시켜 이 시간축과 그 시간축을 접하게 만든다면, 단일한 통로가 형성되겠지.]

 

또다른 스팍이 말을 마쳤다. 커크가 투덜거렸다.

 

[저거 사람 말로 번역해줄 사람?]

"제가 있는 시점과 당신이 있는 시점이 동일한 타임라인을 갖고 있다는 뜻입니다. 함장님. 또다른 저 자신- 스팍이 있던 우주와 우리의 우주는 하나의 분기점을 기반으로 갈라져 다른 우주가 되었지만, 아직 저와 엔터프라이즈는 동일한 우주에 존재합니다."

[아, 분기점! 그 빌어먹을 자기 폭풍 말이지. 미친 로뮬란 네로가 블랙홀을 타고 건너와서 켈빈호를 날려버린 그 사건.]

 

스팍이 긍정했다. "그렇습니다. 이를테면 그 사건이 분기점이 되어 우주가 갈라진 겁니다. 이를 통해 유추하면……."

 

투다다, 그 순간 누군가가 급하게 뛰어오는 소리가 났다. 동시에 커뮤니케이터에 심한 노이즈가 섞이기 시작했다.

 

[……팍? 잘……. …슨………태……불……!]

"함장님? 엔터프라이즈. 통신 상태가 불량합니다. 엔터프라이즈. 응답하세요. 엔터프라이즈."

 

그 순간 벌컥 문이 열렸다. 

 

"아저씨?!!" 소년이 새된 목소리로 외쳤다. "아저씨!!!"

"미스터 커크? 무슨 일로……." 

 

심한 잡음만 내는 커뮤니케이터를 내려놓고 스팍이 그를 돌아보았다. 스팍은 다소 당황했다. 잘 들리던 커뮤니케이터가 갑자기 제대로 연결되지 않는다는 사실뿐 아니라, 소년의 표정이 어제와 전혀 다르다는 사실도 그를 놀라게 했다. 그는 울음을 가까스로 참는 것처럼 입술을 깨물고 있었다. 커크는 입구에서부터 한달음에 뛰어와서는 스팍의 몸을 작은 팔로 세게 껴안았다.

 

"미스터 커크? 무슨 일입니까. 어떤 문제가 발생했습니까?"

"……." 커크는 대답하지 않았다. 다만 얼굴을 묻은 채 스팍의 옷깃을 더 강하게 쥘 뿐이었다.

"……."

 

얇은 천 사이로 물이 스며들듯 잔잔히 전해지는 감정 덕분에, 스팍은 그 이상 질문하지 않고도 모든 것을 이해할 수 있었다. 소년은 그가 신기루처럼 사라졌을까 불안해하고 걱정한 것이다. 보이지 않는 사이에 그가 자신의 일을 하러 갔을까봐. 소년을 안심시켜놓고는 그대로 훌쩍 나가버렸을까봐. 마치 아이를 구하고 세상을 떠난 아버지처럼, 아이를 두고 우주로 떠난 어머니처럼.

 

"……."

"……."

 

졸지에 맞닿은 품에서 세차게 박동하는 작은 심장이 느껴졌다. 인간의 심장 박동 속도는 벌컨의 것보다 배는 빠르다. 게다가 그는 명백히 긴장하고 흥분했던 상태이다. 아드레날린이 뿜어져 나오고, 뜨거운 호흡이 배를 간지럽힌다. 가늘게 떨리는 몸의 움직임이 고스란히 느껴졌다. 작고 가냘픈 야생 짐승을 품에 안은 기분이었다. 스팍은 복잡한 표정으로 들어올렸던 팔을 내렸다. 그 미세한 변화에도 소년은 퍼뜩 놀라 움찔거렸다. 

 

"……미스터 커크?"

 

스팍의 말이 떨어지자 커크는 마지못해 그에게서 떨어졌다. 그대로 울음을 터뜨릴 뻔한 스스로를 다스리며, 표정을 감추기 위해 고개를 돌렸다. 그리고는 아무렇지 않은 척 한 걸음 물러섰다.

 

"……. 아무것도 아니에요."

"……."

"저기. 아저씨." 소년이 입을 열었다. "침대 정리는 굳이 안 해도 괜찮아요. 옆집 메기 아주머니가 내일 오실 거고요. 그게 아니면 제가 치울 수 있어요. 정리를 완전 감쪽같이 해놓으셔서 깜짝 놀랐잖아요. 어, 그러니까……. 진짜에요. 치우지 마세요."

"알겠습니다. 원한다면 그렇게 하겠습니다."

 

그의 대답을 듣고도, 소년은 한참 입술을 짓씹다가 어렵게 말을 토해냈다.

 

"그리구요. 정말 떠나실 거면, 인사라도 하고 가요."

"……. 명심하겠습니다."

 

커크는 그의 대답을 듣는 둥 마는 둥 하고 출구로 향했다. 소년의 작은 두 눈이 아팠다. 이것은 필경 아침의 강한 햇살 때문이다. 소년은 부러 거칠게 소매로 눈을 비볐다. 거친 재킷면이 따가워서 눈물이 났다. 지켜보는 시선이 있는지 등이 뜨거웠다. 저도 모르게 약한 모습을 보인 것이, 몹시 부끄러웠다. 소년은 짧은 다리를 재게 놀려 그 자리를 벗어났다.

 

스팍은 그가 나가는 동안 작은 등을 지켜보고 서 있었다. 뜨겁고 옹골찼던 소년. 하지만 작고 여린. 어쩐지 텅 빈 품이 유독 허전했다. 스팍은 비논리적인 감정과 느낌들을 먼지를 털어내듯 머릿속에서 지웠다. 그리고 시선 아래에 있는 커뮤니케이터를 집어들어, 전원을 껐다가 켰다. 그제야 거짓말처럼, 다시금 통신이 연결됐다.

 

[…스팍!! 제발, 제발!! 대답해…!!]

"스팍입니다."

 

몇 분도 안 되는 사이에, 커크는 벌써 목이 쉬었다. 통신이 끊긴 내내 소리를 지른 게 틀림없었다. 또다른 자신이 그를 말리는 소리도 들렸다. 스팍은 그들을 안심시키며 새로이 알게 된 사실을 추가로 전달했다.

 

"방금 현상을 토대로 추론한 가설입니다. 제가 이 시간대에 관여하거나 직접적인 역할을 할 경우, 시점간 연결이 협소해집니다."

[아. 스팍. 제발. 그건 또 무슨 빌어먹을 소리야…….] 커크가 반쯤 신음을 흘렸다.

"조금 전 이 시간대의 인물이 이곳에 와 저와 대화했습니다. 그리고 그동안 통신이 끊겼습니다. 만약, 그가 한 가지 사실- 제가 미래에서 왔다는 사실을 알게 된다면 그것이 '분기점'이 될 가능성이 있습니다. 다시 말해서 제가 미래에서 온 사람이라는 사실을 이곳의 누군가라도 알 경우에는 우주가 분기되고 평행 우주 혹은 평행 현실로서 존재할지도 모른다는 의미입니다. 더 좋지 않은 경우라면, 역사가 제 시점에서부터 초기화될 겁니다. 미래가 사라지겠죠. 당신들이 있는 미래가 말입니다."

[그렇다면 자네는 영원히 자신을 아는 이들에게 돌아오지 못하고 미아가 되겠지. 마치 내가 돌아갈 수 없듯 말이네.]

"긍정합니다."

 

커크가 욕설을 내뱉었다. 스팍은 만일 자신이 조금 전에 대화한 사람이 소년 제임스 커크라는 사실을 알게 된다면 그가 얼마나 심한 욕을 쏟아부을지 잠깐 계산했다. 아직까지는 커크에게 자신이 소년 커크와 있다는 사실을 알려도 좋을지에 대한 확신이 들지 않았다. 그것마저도 **나비효과** 가 되어, 이 우주를 분열시키는 매개가 될 가능성도 있었다. 위험부담은 최대한 경감시켜야 했다.

 

그 말은 미래에도, 과거에도 진실을 숨겨야 하는 것이다. 스팍은 빠르게 이야기의 주제를 돌렸다.

 

"스팍. 당신이 경험한 사건들 중 시간이동에 관한 것은 부재합니까?"

 

유일한 가능성. 유일한 희망은 그에게 있었다. 얼마나 오랜 삶을 살아왔는지 모를 또다른 우주의 자신. 이미 나비효과로 인해 돌아갈 고향을 잃은 또다른 스팍. 그에게 귀환의 실마리가 있을 것이다. 스팍은 짐작했다. 

 

[시간이동. 사실 여러 번 그와 관련된 사건들을 경험했네. 각기 다른 종류였지.]

"무사히 귀환한 사례가 있다면, 가능성이 아주 희박한 것은 아니겠군요. 제게 도움이 될 정보를 소유하고 있습니까?"

[물론. 내가 경험한 사건들을 종합하면, 자네를 구조할 방법의 리스트를 작성할 수 있네. 엔터프라이즈가 직접 과거로 가는 방법도 있고. 하지만 시간축에 교란이 발생할 만큼 요란한 방법이어서는 안 된다는 걸 인지하고 있겠지?]

 

스팍은 가볍게 긍정했다. 또다른 스팍은 짧게 한숨을 쉬었다.

 

[나는 자네들의 세계에 최대한 관여를 안 하고자 했지만, 어차피 미래에서 온 나조차 이 우주의 운명을 알 수 없으니. 불가항력이군. 아까 말했듯 자네가 이쪽으로 건너오기 위해서는 서로 다른 시간축을 하나로 연결하는 가교가 필요하네. 또한 물리적으로 큰 에너지가 필요하고, 시간 외의 다른 변수를 가능하면 모두 제해야만 하네.]

"동의합니다. 제가 이쪽에서 준비해야 할 것들은 무엇입니까?"

 

스팍과 스팍은 필요한 기계 장치와 부품, 장비들의 목록을 주고 받았다. 길고 긴 리스트 작성이 끝난 후 커크가 힘빠진 목소리로 물었다.

 

[그래서… 대체 두 벌컨이 지금 뭘 만든다는 거야?]

"우리는 시간 초월 트랜스포터를 만들 겁니다." 스팍이 대답했다.

[뭐??]

 

여전히 이해를 못했다는 반응을 보이는 젊은 함장을 향해, 또다른 스팍이 친절하게 번역해주었다.

 

[쉬운 말로는,  **타임 머신** 이라네.]

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

계획이 대강 마무리된 후, 다른 스팍이 먼저 인사를 고했다.

 

[그쪽에서 장비가 완성되면 연락주게. 커뮤니케이터를 항시 휴대하고, 약속된 시점에 알맞은 장소에 있어야 한다는 점도 유의하고. 그럼 이만 통신을 종료하겠네.]

"장수와 번영을."

[행운을 비네.]

 

스팍은 눈두덩이를 문지르며 짧은 숨을 토해냈다. 테슬라 코일은 소년 커크가 일하는 카센터에서 주요 부품을 구해 만들 수 있을 것이고, 중요 동력원인 이리듐은 레카르의 우주선에서 가져오면 된다. 그외의 부가재료들은 이 차고에서 공수 가능하다. 머릿속으로 복잡한 계산이 이어졌다. 미래의 스팍은 시간 여행을 여러 번 경험한 만큼 자신에게 놀랍고 방대한 지식들을 전수해주었다. 그걸 토대로 플랜을 여러가지 짤 수 있었다. 만약, 블랙홀을 통해 네로가 과거로 오지 않았다면 자신도 그와 똑같은 삶을 살고 그와 똑같은 사건들을 경험했을 것이다. 새삼스럽게 자신이면서 자신이 아닌 그 스팍이 존경스러워졌다. 자기 자신을 존경한다는 게 논리적인가는 차치하고 말이다.

 

바쁘게 연산하던 와중, 약간의 잡음과 함께 발신자가 교체됐다.

 

[…스팍.] 

 

커크였다. 스팍은 자못 긴장하며 대답했다. 여전히 머릿속으로는 타임 머신의 설계도를 그리고 있었다.

 

"예. 함장님."

[…이거 하나만 명심해. 넌 반드시 돌아올 수 있어. 포기하지 마.]

"…함장님. 말씀드렸지만, 귀환이 불가능할 경우 저를 포기하셔야 합니다. 역사가 다시 쓰여지거나, 우주가 분기하더라도, 저라는 개체 한 명 때문에 엔터프라이즈 전체가 심각한 위험을 무릅쓸 필요는 존재하지 않습니다."

[웃기지 마.]

 

어딘지 화가 난 어조였다. 스팍은 잠시 두뇌 회전을 정지시켰다. 어째서 그는 분노를 억누르는 것인가. 자신의 우주가 사라질까봐 우려하는 것인가? 자신의 말 어딘가에 잘못된 것이 있었나? 의도치 않게 그를 분노하게 한 것인가? 커크는 단호하게 말을 이었다.

 

[난, 널 떠나보내지 않을 거야. 널 **절대로** 포기하지 않을 거야. ]

 

목소리가 곳곳에서 미묘하게 흔들렸다. 반쯤 입술을 깨물고 스스로에게 맹세하듯 토해내는 단어들. 어긋나 부서지는 발음들. 팽팽한 현 위에서 미끄러져 튀어나오는 고음처럼, 맞지 않는 음색들. 울음을 참아내는 방식. 현실을 견뎌내는 방법.

 

아.

 

스팍은 속으로 탄성을 뱉었다. 똑같았다. 그 떨리는 목소리만으로도 스팍은 낯익음을 느꼈다. 전율이 찾아들었다. 새삼 깨달았다. 같은 사람이다. 정말 같은 사람이다. 아까 전에 자신에게 달려들어 안겼던 그 여리디 여린 소년. 웃음을 지켜주고 싶었던, 부서질 것처럼 아름다운 그 소년이 바로 이 사람이었다. 자신의 함장이었다. 부탁을 거절할 수 없고, 명령을 거부할 수 없는, 빛 그 자체인 사람.

니비루에서 자신을 구했듯, 그는 무슨 일이 있어도 자신을 구하러 올 것이다. 그의 말은 곧 정언 명령이므로.

이유모를 먹먹함에 스팍은 입을 다물었다. 성대가, 폐가, 가슴이, 종래에는 심장이 조여들었다. 목소리가 나오지 않았다. 

 

[그러니까, 살아 있어. 내가 구하러 갈 때까지.]

"……."

 

스팍은 속으로 대답했다. 

 

그렇다면, 저는 당신이 오기 전까지, 살아서 당신을 지키겠습니다. 

 

 **반드시**.

 

 

-

 

 

그날 오후 언급했던 시간보다 이르게 커크가 돌아왔다. 그는 자신의 몸집만한 장바구니를 들고 있었다. 대부분이 식재료였다. 커크는 직접 저녁 식사를 준비해주겠다며 주먹을 불끈 쥐었다. 스팍이 일어나 도우려 하자 커크는 괜찮다며 거절했다. 스팍은 머쓱하게 의자에 앉았다. 하지만 앞에서 열세 살 꼬마가 발받침을 놓고 부엌에서 무언가를 뚝딱거리는 뒷모습을 보고 있노라니 도저히 가만히 있을 수가 없었다.

 

"미스터 커크. 채소는 제가 손질하도록 하겠습니다."

"응? 아, 내가 할 수 있는데…."

 

스팍은 대꾸하지 않고 그의 옆자리를 차지했다. 발받침 위에 오른 소년은 그럼에도 눈높이가 낮아서, 그와 시선을 마주하기 위해서는 스팍이 고개를 한참 숙여야 했다. 커크는 스팍의 단호함에 차마 그를 밀어내지 못하고 멍하니 서서 그가 하는 양을 보고 있었다. 그러다 움직이는 스팍과 어깨를 부딪치고 나서야 커크는 허둥거리며 장바구니를 뒤지기 시작했다. 그가 소스를 꺼내며 물었다.

 

"어, 저기, 이탈리안 파스타 좋아해요??"

"싫………어하지 않습니다만, 좋아하지도-."

"잘됐다! 그럼 내가 면 삶을게요!"

"……."

 

커크는 불려둔 파스타 면을 끓기 시작한 냄비에 들이부었다. 그러면서 여느 때처럼 재잘대기 시작했다. 크림과 토마토 소스, 올리브 오일 중 어떤 종류를 좋아하는지 묻기도 하고, 이모가 담글 때 도왔다는 아삭아삭한 오이 피클 자랑도 했다. 사실 이탈리안 음식 중 가장 좋아하는 것은 화덕 피자인데 이곳에선 먹을 수 없어서 아쉽다거나 리조또를 만들어보고 싶다거나 라자냐도 한 번 먹어보고 싶다던가 하는 말도 했다. 멀미가 날 정도로 많은 이야기가 지나가는 통에, 스팍은 자신이 채소를 주식으로 하며 사실 이탈리아 음식을 싫어한다는 말을 할 기회를 빠르게 놓치고 말았다.

 

요리가 끝나고 두 사람은 식탁에 앉았다. 스팍은 부가적인 재료가 가장 적은 알리오 올리오 파스타였고, 커크는 진하디 진한 볼로네즈 소스를 얹은 파스타였다. 스팍이 직접 만든 코울슬로와 크림 스프도 곁들여졌다. 커크는 스팍의 파스타를 보고는 이걸 무슨 맛으로 먹냐며 갸우뚱거렸고 스팍은 원한다면 맛보라고 접시를 내밀었다. 호기심에 한 입 먹은 커크는 다신 그의 것에 포크를 대지 않았다.

 

그래도 커크의 말마따나 '자신의 손맛이 가미된' 오이 피클은 무척 맛있었고 (스팍은 감탄했다) 저녁을 먹는 동안 두 사람은 나름대로 즐거운 시간을 보냈다. 대부분 커크가 이야기를 늘어놓고 스팍이 드문드문 질문하는 식이었다. 스팍이 말했던 대로 커크는 그에게 스타플릿이나 부모님과 관련된 어떤 것도 질문하지 않았다. 타인과 요령있게 커뮤니케이션하는 솜씨도 그 나이답지 않게 조숙하다고, 스팍은 넌지시 생각했다.

 

식사를 마친 후 커크는 차를 내오겠다고 했다. 스팍은 그의 말대로 소파에 얌전히 앉아 있었다. 잠시 뒤 차를 우려내온 커크는 마치 면접을 보듯 정자세로 앉아있는 스팍을 보고 깔깔 웃었다. 스팍은 그가 웃는 중에 떨어뜨릴 뻔한 찻잔을 잡아주었다.

 

"어때요?"

 

차를 따른 커크가 눈을 반짝이며 물었다. 스팍은 먼저 향을 음미하고 적은 양을 입에 머금었다. 건조한 사막 지역의 향과 텁텁하고 쓴 맛, 끝에서 진한 풀내음이 느껴졌다. 이 정도로 향이 진하려면 적어도 태양이 두 개 있는 쌍성계의 행성에서 자라난 식물이어야만 했다. 쌍성계는 많지만, M급 행성이 존재하고 식물이 자라며 사람들이 교역을 할 수 있는 계는 그리 많지 않았다. 

추론이 끝났다.

 

"향과 맛으로 추측컨대 감마 쿼드란트의 테플란계가 원산지인 차로군요. 타카나 뿌리 차, 맞습니까?"

"어…. 사실 나도 잘 몰라요. 그냥 티캔 색이 예뻐서 가져왔어요." 커크가 멋쩍게 웃었다.

"그렇습니까."

 

스팍이 말을 마치고 다시 한 모금을 마셨다. 커크도 질세라 작은 찻잔을 자기 앞으로 가져갔다. 뜨거워 바로 마시지 못하고 호호 불어가며 입술만 축이는 정도였다. 줄어들지 않는 자신의 차를 보며 커크가 비슬비슬 웃었다.

 

"나, 사실 무슨 맛으로 차를 마시는 건지 잘 모르겠어요. 향기가 좋은 건 알겠는데 물이 밍밍하잖아요."

"긍정합니다. 섭취의 선호 기준이 후각보다 미각에 의존할 경우 차는 기호 식품이 아닐 확률이 높습니다."

"그러니까…. 무슨 말인진 모르겠지만 대충 그럴 수도 있다는 거죠?" 커크가 눈썹을 찡그리고 웃었다. "아저씨 진짜 말 어렵게 한다."

 

달칵, 순간 스팍이 찻잔을 내려놓고 소년을 바라보았다. 커크는 놀라 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 그를 올려보았다.

 

"제 발화 내용이 당신을 불편하게 했다면 사과드립니다."

커크가 급히 손을 내저었다. "아냐. 불편하다는 거 아니에요! 그냥 말투가 특이해서요. 신기해서 그랬어요. 진짜에요…."

"……."

"……."

 

이 어색한 침묵은 과연 언제쯤 불식될까. 커크는 긴장으로 손에 배어난 땀을 얼른 바지에 문질러 닦았다. 아저씨와 더 많은 이야기를 나누고 싶었지만, 늘 말을 늘어놓는 것은 소년의 쪽이었다. 사실 소년은 그에 대해 알고 싶었다. 질문하고 싶었다. 좋아하는 것을 알면, 해줄 수 있으니까. 단지 임무에 방해되면 그가 화를 낼지도 모르니까 번번이 핵심 질문들은 뒷주머니에 조용히 쑤셔넣곤 한 것이었다. 하지만 오늘은 달랐다. 같이 식사도 하고 차도 마셨다. 어쨌든 뭔가 얘기를 많이 한 것 같았다. 즉, 어제보단 조금 더 친해진 기분이었다.

 

한편 스팍은 얼른 차를 마신 후 시간 초월 트랜스포터를 만들어야겠다는 생각을 했다. 이를 위해서는 여전히 소년의 도움을 필요로 했다. 어느 정도는 스팍이 스스로 구할 수 있겠지만 결정적인 몇 가지 것들은 소년이 도와주어야만 할 수 있는 것들이었다. 카센터에도 가야 했고, 우주선도 둘러봐야 했다. 최대한 빨리 재료를 구하고 만들어내야만 했다. 또다른 스팍은 이론과 원리만 제공해주었을 뿐, 설계하고 실제 제작하는 것은 온전히 자신의 몫이었다. 지금부터 시작해도 시간이 부족할지 몰랐다. 

 

"저기-"

"미스터-"

 

저마다의 마음을 품은 단어들이 허공에서 부딪쳤다. 떨어졌다. 스팍이 이를 받았다.

 

"먼저 말씀하십시오."

 

그에게 건넸다.

 

"음. 어. 저기……." 소년이 볼을 긁적이며 제안했다. "같이 TV 볼래요? 뉴스 할 시간인데."

 

스팍은 잠깐 입을 다물었다. 그리고 곧 그의 제안을 받아들였다. 합리적인 이유였다. 뉴스를 통해 이 별의 근황을 파악할 수 있으니까. 스팍이 동의하자 소년은 슬그머니 맞은편에서 스팍의 곁으로 건너왔다. 그것이 본 목적이었던 모양이다. '옆에 앉아도 돼요?'라고 물어보는 대신 자연스럽게 옆에 앉을 수 있는 방법을 제안한다. 그마저도 제임스 커크다워 스팍은 속으로 탄식했다. 함장님. 당신은 하나도 변한 것이 없군요.

 

투명하고 넓은 판 위에 영상이 흐르기 시작했다. 타르서스계의 정치, 경제, 사회, 문화, 날씨에 이르기까지 많은 것들이 지나갔다. 로봇처럼 정자세로 앉은 스팍은 차를 마실 때 외에는 그 상태를 유지하며 뉴스를 시청했다. 옆에 앉은 커크는 잠시 그와 같은 모습을 취하고 있다가, 이내 흐물흐물 풀어졌다. 뉴스가 어지간히 지루한지 한쪽 다리를 올렸다가 내리고, 잠깐 재단사 자세(한국에선 양반다리)를 했다가, 두 무릎을 끌어당겨 안기도 하고, 푹신푹신한 등받이에 파묻혀 기대기도 했다. 침대 위의 강아지 한 마리처럼 산만하기 그지없었지만 스팍은 그런대로 잘 버텨내고 있었다. 

 

커크는 한동안 뉴스를 보다가 잠깐 스팍을 보다가 하는 행동을 반복했다. 사실 소년은 그의 무릎을 베고 누워도 되냐고 묻고 싶었다. 한 번도 시도해본 적 없는 일이었다. 소년은 태어나서 지금까지 어리광을 부려본 적이 없었다. 어려서 아무것도 모를 때조차 그를 제대로 돌봐준 사람이 없었기 때문에. 어머니, 형, 양아버지에게 그는 보살핌의 대상이 아니었다. 어리광이나 고집을 부려봐도 먹히지 않는다는 것을 일찌감치 깨달은 소년은 그들의 마음에 들기 위해 노력하는 길을 택했다. 사랑받기 위해 말을 잘 들었고, 미움받지 않기 위해 어느 것도 거절하지 않았다. 자신이 어떤 말을 할 때조차- 그것이 해도 되는 것인지, 자기에게 허락된 것인지를 먼저 고려했다. 

그게 소년이 **살아남은** **방법** 이었다.

 

하지만 이 남자, 커맨더라고 자신을 밝힌 남자는 자신에게 무엇을 시키지 않았다. 단연코 그러지 않았다. 늘 명령이 아니라 부탁을 했고, 자신의 말에 귀기울여주었다. 자신을 존중해주었다. 그를 아이로 생각하고 무시한 것이 아니라 한 사람으로서 바라본 것이다. 게다가 그는 모든 용기를 짜내어 말한 자신의 부탁을 들어주기까지 했다. 상황이 어떠하건 간에. 소년은 눈치가 빨랐다. 이 남자는 아마 자신의 말이라면 무조건 따라주고 거절하지 않을 것이다. 때문에 소년은 이번에도 용기를 냈다.

 

"아저씨."

"말씀하십시오."

"저, 혹시 아저씨 다리 베고 누워도 돼요? 아주 잠깐만요. 머리 아파서…."

 

깜찍한 거짓말은 덤이었다. 물론 첫 번째 문장만 말했어도 그는 소년의 부탁을 들어주었을 것이지만, 소년의 뒷말이 확실하게 쐐기를 박았다. 스팍은 잠깐의 망설임 끝에 다리를 내주었다. 

 

"……. 예. 원하는 대로 하셔도 됩니다."

 

커크는 냉큼 스팍의 허벅지를 베고 누웠다. 작고 여물지 않은 머리통이 부드럽게 눌러오는 것을 느끼며, 스팍은 숨을 삼켰다. 터치-텔레패서인 벌컨에게 타 종족과의 잦은 접촉은 좋지 않았다. 천 한두 장은 그들의 능력을 가로막기엔 형편없이 얇았다. 감정을 다스리고 이성을 주인삼은 그들에게, 감정의 근원적 소용돌이 그 자체인 인간과 접촉하는 것은 마치 태풍이라는 자연 재해 앞에 맨몸으로 맞서는 꼴이었다.

 

하지만 막을 수 없었다. 바닷물이 발목을 적시듯 점점 밀려들어오는 어둡지만 반짝이는 감정들. 안도감. 미약한 긴장. 행복감. 그 모든 찬란한 슬픔 앞에서 스팍은 그만 함락되고 말았다. 아주 사소한 어리광. 당연하고도 마땅한 것들을 누리지 못하고 살아온 삶. 반면 자신은 그가 원하던 모든 것들을 가졌음에도 이를 아주 당연하게 여기며 살아오지 않았던가. 그저 어머니가 인간이라고, 혼혈이라고, 동기들에게 차별받았던 사건은 소년의 아픔에 비하면 귀여운 수준이었다. 게다가 스팍은 성장하며 자기 나름대로의 삶의 방식을 세워 자신의 한계를 극복해나가고 있었다. 자신이 반은 인간, 반은 벌컨이라는 사실 자체는 영원히 변하지 않으므로-노력한다고 변하지도 않겠지만- 이를 수용한 것이다. 그러나 소년은 이미 그런 삶의 방식을 체득하고 있었다. 아직 향기로운 차를 음미할 줄도 모르는 어린아이가, 생존하기 위해 어쩔 수 없이 택한 방법. 그의 나이와 어울리지 않는 이른 성숙함은 바로 그래서였다.

 

"……."

 

스팍은 천천히 팔을 들었다. 손끝이 잘게 떨렸다. 커크는 어느새 고른 숨소리를 내쉬고 있었다. 작은 몸이 규칙적으로 오르락 내리락하며 그의 눈길을 끌었다. 허공을 가르고, 우주를 헤매듯, 주먹을 몇 번 쥐었다 폈다 하며 느리게 다가간 팔이 어느새 목적지인 소년의 몸 위에 안착했다. 소년은 깨어나지 않았다. 어느새 고개를 돌려 소년을 바라보는 스팍 너머로, 뉴스 앵커의 목소리가 안개처럼 흩어졌다.

 

"…타르서스 보건부는 오늘 오바타 구역에서 작물에 치명적인, 미확인 **균류** 의 일종을 발견했다고 발표했습니다……."

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

다음날 아침 커크는 매우 기분이 좋은 상태였다. 신경써서 그나마 때가 덜 묻은 바지를 챙겨입고, 가벼운 티셔츠 위에는 늘 입는 주황색 재킷을 걸쳤다. 모래먼지를 잔뜩 먹은 검은색 앵클 부츠는 공들여 닦고 끈은 단단히 잡아맸다. 맨땅에 발을 탁탁 구르고 나서, 커크는 해맑게 웃었다.

 

"그럼, 가요!"

 

소년 옆에는 스팍이 서 있었다. 그는 파란색 스타플릿 의복 대신 캐주얼한 회색 세미 정장을 걸친 채였다. 이모부의 옷은 건장한 스팍에게 다소 작았지만, 선택의 여지가 없었다. (사무엘 커크나 제임스 커크, 이모의 옷은 고려 대상이 아니었다) 커크의 통장은 며칠 사이에 바닥을 보인 상태였고 스팍은 애초에 땡전 한푼 없는 몸이었기 때문이다. 그래도 스팍은 임무를 완수하고 나서 반드시 금전을 갚으리라고 소년에게 약속했다. 그는 달려나가려는 커크를 가까스로 붙잡았다.

 

"미스터 커크. 제가 말씀드린 주의사항 기억하십니까?"

"응! 커맨더 아저씨가 스타플릿에서 왔다는 거, 비밀 임무 수행 중인 거, 절대 말하지 않기! 비밀!!"

"좋습니다."

 

거듭 확인한 후에야 발을 옮기는 스팍이었다. 커크는 신이 나 앞서거니 뒤서거니 하며 그를 안내했다. 산책나온 강아지처럼 부산스런 움직임이었다. 스팍은 맞지 않는 옷에 대한 불편함을 애써 잊으려 노력하며 소년을 따랐다. 두 사람의 오늘 행선지는 정비소(car center)였다. 제임스 커크가 타르서스Ⅳ에 이주한 후 세 번째로 일하게 된 파트 타임 장소였다. 처음에는 농사일을 도왔던 경험을 살려 경작지에서 일했지만, 풍토병에 걸려 한 달을 앓느라 그대로 잘리고 말았다. 그제야 소년은 자신이 알레르기에 예민한 체질이란 사실을 알았다. 다음에는 우주왕복선이 올 때마다 사람들의 짐을 나르는 일을 했다. 하지만 수입이 불규칙한 데다가 토착 아이들의 텃세가 심해 하루가 멀다하고 주먹다짐을 했다. 소년은 주로 맞는 쪽이었다. 결국 보다못한 이모가 아는 사람과 연결해 주어 일하게 된 곳이 바로 이곳이었다.

 

"라일리 카센터." 스팍이 나직이 간판을 읽었다.

 

이른 아침의 카센터는 한산했다. 커크가 익숙하게 잠금을 해제하고 차고 문을 열었다. 비교적 넓은, 30평쯤 되는 내부 공간이 드러났다. 수리중인 호버카 두 대가 수술대 위의 환자처럼 놓여 있었고, 벽쪽에는 구식 바이크 한 대가 서 있었다. 커크는 쪼르르 달려가 불을 켜고 환풍기를 돌리는 등 분주히 오픈 준비를 했다. 그는 직접적인 정비를 맡기보다 잡무를 하며 정비기술을 배운다고 했다.

 

"요 바이크 있죠." 커크가 청소기를 밀며 손으로 한쪽 구석을 가리켰다. "지구로 이주한 사람이 완전 헐값에 넘긴 건데, 아저씨한테 팔지 말아달라고 했어요. 제가 돈 모아서 살 거거든요!"

"그렇습니까."

"새미 형한테도 비밀로 했어요. 형이 알면 분명 자기가 사갈 걸요? 그래서 절대 안 말했죠. 아저씨한테만 말하는 거예요." 그가 윙크했다.

"…그렇군요."

 

대답할 말이 궁색해 스팍은 그저 수긍하고 말았다. 예나 지금이나 제임스 커크는 아날로그 물건들을 좋아했다. 이미 구식이 된 CD 플레이어를 비롯해 고대 유물에 비견되는 LP판이라든가, 회중시계, 담뱃대, 만년필, 안경, 전구 따위의 것들을 수집하곤 했다. 스팍은 이해할 수 없었다. '수집'이라는 행위뿐만 아니라, 굳이 불편한 구식 물건들을 이용하는 이유를 도저히 알 수 없었다. 그것은 어쩌면 커크 가(家) 특유의 고집이었다. 박물관에나 갔어야 할 앤틱 차를 소유했던 부친이나 조부로부터의 유전이리라. 

 

"여기, 하이브리드 모터 달려 있는데, 멋있지 않아요??"

"……."

"나는 호버류보다 이런 게 더 좋아요. 누구라도 한 번 타보면 참맛을 안다니까요? 진짜로! 아빠 차를 처음 몰았을 때가 열두 살 땐데, 그때 나는 알았어요. 바퀴가 땅을 박차고 달리는 게 이런 느낌이구나. 차와 내가 한 몸이 되는 게 이런 거구나. 요즘 호버카나 호버바이크는 너무 부드럽게 가서 요람을 타고 다니는 기분이더라구요."

 

커크가 히죽 웃었다. 

 

"뭐, 요람에 들어가 본 적은 없지만요."

 

소년은 그가 듣거나 말거나 계속 이야기를 했다. 스팍도 반응 없이 묵묵하게 소년의 말을 들어주었다. 커크는 바닥을 청소한 후에 바이크를 닦기 시작했다. 매일 닦아 그렇잖아도 깨끗한 바이크가 더욱 반질반질 빛났다. 스팍은 착잡한 표정으로 그것을 바라보았다. 소년 제임스 커크가 정말 저것을 가질 날이 올 것인가. 또는, 저것을 탈 날이 올 것인가. 역사의 분기점이 발생하기까지는 이제 6일. 소년 제임스 커크가 자라 스타플릿에 들어오는 2255년까지 그는 홀로 인생을 버텨내야 한다. 끔찍한 기억을 곱씹으며.

 

작은 한숨 소리를 들었는지 커크가 그를 돌아보았다. 

 

"무슨 일이에요?"

"아무것도 아닙니다."

"아- 내가 너무 내 얘기만 했죠." 커크가 머리를 긁적였다. 

"아닙니다." 스팍이 다급하게 대답했다. "바이크에 관해 생각하고 있었습니다."

"그래요? 무슨 생각인데요?"

 

커크가 하얀 걸레를 구석에 집어던지고 바이크에 기대앉았다. 스팍은 아차 싶어 입을 다물었지만, 이미 커크는 팔짱을 낀 상태였다. 그의 이야기를 들을 준비가 100% 완료되었다는 듯이. 자신을 주시하는 맑은 눈동자를 바라보자 환통 비슷한 것이 찾아왔다. 원인도 부위도 정확히 규명할 수 없는, 미지의 질병. 마음의 통증. 며칠 내내 소년을 마주할 때면 으레 발생한 일이었다. 이것은 다름아닌 윤리적 차원의 문제다. 그는 속으로 되내었다. 거짓말을 할 수 없는 벌컨이, 시공간 연속체의 붕괴를 막기 위해 거짓을 꾸며내야 하기 때문에. 자신이 미래에서 왔다는 사실을 밝힐 수 없기 때문에. 당신을 이미 알고 있다는 말을 할 수 없기 때문에. 

 

스팍은 나약한 스스로를 타박하며 심호흡을 했다. 감정을 결부시킬 수는 없었다. 없는 이야기라도 만들어내야 했다.

 

"제가 지구에 거주하던 시기… 당신처럼 바이크를 즐기던 사람이 한 명 있었습니다."

"우와, 정말요??" 소년이 눈을 크게 뜨며 관심을 보였다.

"예. 그 사람도 호버 바이크보다 모터 바이크를 선호했죠."

"역시! 아는 사람은 안다니까요!" 커크가 킥킥 웃었다. "그래서요? 친한 사람이었어요?"

"처음 마주쳤던 당시에는 상호간에 긍정적인 관계를 형성하지 못했습니다. 오히려 반대였죠. 성격도 상이했습니다. 저는 절대 그를 이해할 수 없었고 그가 구제불능의 문제아라고 생각했죠. 하지만 시간을 공유할수록 차츰 서로를 신뢰하게 되었으며, 저는 그의 유능함과 정의로움, 용기, 희생 정신에 경탄했습니다. 그는 진실로 존경할 만한 사람이자 영웅입니다. 저는…."

 

아무런 반응이 없었다. 아차, 스팍은 바로 말을 끊고 눈치를 살폈다. 결국 그는 없는 이야기를 만들어내지 못했다. 이것은 그가 너무나 **잘 아는 사람** 의 이야기였다. 이상하게도 소년은 생각에 깊이 잠긴 표정일 뿐, 질문도 호응도 내뱉지 않았다. 작지 않은 카센터가 침묵으로 가득 차올랐다. 어색함이 피부 위를 기어올랐다. 스팍은 참지 못하고 입을 열었다.

 

"미스터 커크?"

"…와. 누군지 모르겠지만 부럽네요. 아저씨가 그렇게 말할 정도면 진짜 대단한 사람인가봐요."

"……." 스팍이 가까스로 대답했다. "긍정합니다."

 

-당신입니다. 바로 당신의 이야기입니다. 

 

차마 꺼낼 수 없는 말이 입 안을 방황하다 사그라졌다. 혀로 꾹꾹 눌러 흔적마저 없앴다. 자신이 아는 어른 제임스 커크와 이 꼬마 제임스 커크는 본디 같은 인물이지만, 현 상황에서는 다른 인물이어야만 했다. 그리고 그것은 스팍의 태도와 행동, 말에 달려 있었다. 우주의 운명이 그에게 달려 있다. 그리하여 마지막 미련을 돌돌 말아 꿀꺽 삼키고 나자, 기다렸다는 듯 커크가 툭 뱉어냈다.

 

"나도 그런 사람이 될래요. 나도, 나도 진짜 멋있는 사람 될 거야. 아냐, 난 그 사람보다 멋있어질 거야!!"

 

다짐하듯 가슴을 팡팡 치는 소년이었다. 스팍은 형언할 수 없는 느낌에 사로잡혔다. 그것은, 가슴을 답답하면서도 후련하게 만들고, 세찬 물줄기처럼 폐를 휩쓸고 나가고, 이윽고 눈에 머물러 뜨거운 열기를 발산하는 어떤 것이었다. 이름모를 미지의 질병은 이토록 사람을 괴롭게 한다. 심연처럼, 때로는 안개처럼. 보이지 않는 무언의 공격에 오른쪽 심장 언저리가 시큰거렸다.

 

스팍은 단언했다.

 

"그럴 겁니다. 분명히."

 

 

-

 

 

"테슬라 코일? 허기사 그게 온갖데 쓰인다지만, 예서는 큰 게 필요가 없을 거구만. 우주선이라도 만드쇼?"

 

존 라일리는 아주 어렸을 때 타르서스Ⅳ에 이주해온 인간으로, 투박한 말투를 구사했다. 정비소에서 100m 거리에 사는 그는 커크가 청소를 모두 끝내고 나면 그때서야 어슬렁 어슬렁 나타나곤 했다. 아내는 타르서스Ⅳ에서 태어난 이주민 2세였고, 자식은 하나였다. 아들 케빈 라일리는 커크보다 두 살이 어렸다. 매일 학교가 끝나면 쏜살같이 달려와 커크 옆에 붙어있다가 아버지한테 혼난다는 꼬마였다. 스팍은 커크가 말해준 것들을 하나하나 떠올리며 대답했다.

"비슷합니다. 계속 사용하는 것은 아니며 당일날만 기계를 작동시킨 후 바로 돌려드릴 겁니다."

"그이까, 토치처럼 불 좀 붙이게 한 번 빌려달라 이거구만요?"

"예. 아이들을 위한 행사를 기획하고 있습니다. 가능하면 가장 큰 테슬라 코일로 부탁드립니다."

"뭐, 명함, 그런 건 없소?"

"그게……."

스팍은 망설였다. 그러자 구석에서 조용히 호버카 본넷을 닦고 있던 커크가 외쳤다. 

 

"어어, 프랭크 아저씨! 얼마 전에 이모부랑 명함 얘기 하지 않으셨어요?"

"…예. 얼마 전에 사업자명을 바꿔서 기존 명함을 다 폐기했죠. 새로 제작하면 곧 드리겠습니다."

"허. 그렇다니. 알겠소, 그럼, 연락처 남겨주고, 날짜만 미리 말해주고 가쇼."

"감사합니다. 미스터 라일리."

스팍이 감사를 표하자 라일리 씨는 손을 내저었다.

"됐소. 감사는 무슨. 돈은 됐고, 그 행사 뭐시기에 우리 아들이나 초대해주쇼. 그걸로 퉁칩시다."

"좋습니다."

 

라일리 씨가 몸을 돌려 사무실로 들어갔다. 커크는 그 자리에서 이를 드러내며 소리없이 활짝 웃었다. 양 엄지를 치켜올린 채였다. 스팍은 그저 고개를 한 번 끄덕여 그에게 응답했다. 시작이 순조로웠다.

 

 

-

 

 

"우와……."

일이 끝나자마자 귀가한 커크는 서둘러 차고에 들어왔다. 그리고 눈앞에 펼쳐진 광경에 입을 다물지 못했다. 대형 셔틀에나 사용될 법한 테슬라 코일, 아니, 그보다 훨씬 거대한 기계 장치가 만들어지고 있었다. 소년 커크의 눈에는 그저 트럭 크기의, 막대사탕 모양 기계로밖에 보이지 않았지만, 하단의 1차 코일과 기둥 위쪽의 도넛 모양 토로이드는 스팍이 직접 개조한 것이었다. 와이셔츠의 양 소매를 모두 접어올린 스팍은 잠시도 쉬지 않고 전선 사이사이를 돌아다녔다. 일에 열중하느라 소년이 왔다는 사실을 눈치채지 못한 모양이었다. 커크는 헛기침을 한 번 했다.

"큼. 아저씨?"

"미스터 커크?"

그제야 스팍이 전선 더미에서 빠져나왔다. 그리고는 위험하다며 커크를 물러서게 했다. 테슬라 코일은 저전압을 고전압으로 변환시키는 장치로서  적게는 400만 볼트에서 순간 초효율 전압까지 뽑아낼 수 있었다. 이것은  20세기의 천재 과학자  니콜라 테슬라의 기념비적인 발명품이었다. 그는 워프 드라이브를 발명한 제프람 코크런에 비견되는  인물이기도 했다 . 스팍은 정비소에서 받아온 테슬라 코일에 또다시 테슬라 코일의 회로를 겹으로 둘러 최고 전력을 뽑아낼 셈이었다.

기본적으로 트랜스포터를 구성하는 것은 4가지 요소다. 운전대와 같은 트랜스포터 콘솔. 대상을 분석하는 입력 단자인 분자 이미지 스캐너. 메인 전원에 해당하는 주요 에너지 코일. 실제로 대상을 물질화하는 출력 단자인 상 전이 코일. 갤럭시급 이상의 스타플릿 우주선에는 패턴 증폭기도 포함된다. 일반적으로 스타플릿의 탈것에는 최소 한 개의 트랜스포터가 설치되어 있다. 즉, 가장 작은 셔틀에는 한 대의 트랜스포터가, USS 함선에는 수십여개의 트랜스포터가 설치되어 있는 것이다.

프라임 스팍과 스팍이 만들기로 한 시간 이동 트랜스포터, 다시 말해 타임머신은 현재 스팍이 있는 곳의 트랜스포터와 미래에 있는 엔터프라이즈의 트랜스포터를 페어링하는 원리였다. 실제로도 타겟팅한 사물 혹은 생명체를 트랜스포터 패드 위에 빔업하는 것뿐 아니라 함선간 이동(ship-to-ship) 또는 장소간 이동(site-to-site)도 간혹 이루어지곤 했다. 하지만 안전을 100% 보장할 수 없어 자주 사용되진 않는 방법이었다. 그와 비슷하게 이 타임머신은 장소축을 고정하고 시간축만 이동하는 형태로 작동하며, 비정형변수를 제거하기 위해 엔터프라이즈에 있는 트랜스포터와 최대한 비슷한 효율을 내도록 만들어야만 했다. 한정된 자원으로 함선급 동력(예컨대, 반물질 원자로)을 구축하자니 어쩔 수 없이 큰 공간과 전원이 필요하게 된 것이다.

스팍의 등 뒤에서 커크가 이리기웃 저리기웃거리며 물었다.

"엄청 크네요. 뭐 만드는 건지 물어봐도 비밀이니까 안 말해줄 거죠?"

"긍정합니다."

스팍은 수건을 들어 손의 기름때를 닦고 공구들을 정돈했다. 말과 행동으로 보여주는 단호하고 냉정한 대답이었다. 하지만  어느새 그의 태도에 익숙해진 소년은 기죽지 않고 꿋꿋하게 말을 이었다. 히죽 웃기까지 했다. 

"우리 스무고개 할래요? 내가 물어보고, 아저씨는 예 아니오로 대답하는 거예요. 그럼 첫 번째 질문! 이거 무기예요??"

"무기로 사용될 수도 있고, 아닐 수도 있습니다."

"땡! 예 아니면 아니오라니까요." 커크가 턱을 내밀며 툴툴댔다. "다시! 두 번째 질문-"

"저녁 식사 시간입니다. 올라가죠. 미스터 커크."

스팍이 빠르게 그의 말을 끊었다. 그리고는 소년을 앞세워 문으로 향했다. 커크는 어, 어어, 하는 소리를 내며 얼떨결에 걸음을 옮겼다. 스팍도 제법 적응한 것인지, 혹은 그를 다루는 법을 알게 된 것인지, 커크를 당황하게 만든 것이다.

"내, 내 말 안 끝났…!"

"저녁 메뉴는 무엇입니까?"

"어. 맞다. 그게… …."

소년의 눈이 슬그머니 대각선 아래를 향했다. 하얗고 큰 손이 작은 어깨를 짚고 있었다. 가볍게 걸치듯 올린 손이었지만, 소년에게 그 투명한 무게감은 상당했다. 이렇게 가까이서 보는 것도 처음이었다. 외계인 특유의 시원한 체온과 녹빛이 도는 피부. 목덜미를 스치는 엄지손가락. 자신이 먼저 다가갔던 때와는 달랐다. 아저씨가, 내게, 먼저, 손을 내밀었어. 게다가 스팍은 그의 바로 등 뒤에 서 있었다. 자연스레 상기되는 호흡을 들킬세라 소년은 입술을 힘주어 오므렸다. 금세 뺨이 발그레해졌다. 

소년은 앞만 바라보고 씩씩하게 걷기 시작했다.

" 그러니까, 오늘 저녁은 샌드위치예요!"

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

"오전 헤드라인 뉴스입니다. 오바타 구역에서 시작된 균류는 주요 경작 지역의 절반 가량을 잠식한 상태로, 총독은 내일 기자회견을…."

"아저씨!"

 

소년의 활기찬 목소리가 뉴스 앵커의 말을 잘라냈다. 투다다다 계단을 내려오는 소리가 들렸다. 스팍은 넥타이를 정돈하며 뉴스에 시선을 고정했다. 투명 패널 위에 빠르게 영상이 떠오르고 있었다. 황폐해진 경작지와 말라붙은 대지. 멈춰버린 기계. 주저앉은 농민들. 재앙을 예감한듯 숨죽인 짐승들. 모든 생명체를 잠식한 절망과 고통. 남은 시간은 앞으로 5일. 이 별에 살고 있는 8,000여명의 주민들은 그 날을 기점으로 인생에서 가장 끔찍한 경험을 하게 된다. 하지만 스팍이 이 곳에서 할 수 있는 일이란.

 

아무것도 없다.

 

스팍은 이를 악물었다. 넥타이를 쥔 손에도 힘이 들어갔다. 어느새 화면은 광고로 바뀌었다. 촌스러운 색상과 문구로 이루어진 스타플릿 아카데미 홍보 영상이었다. 금발에 푸른 눈을 가진 젊은이와 중년의 사내가 나란히 나왔다. 계급으로 보건대 소령과 대령이다. 스팍은 금세 그들을 알아보았다. 알렉산더 마커스와 크리스토퍼 파이크였다. 두 사람은 일종의 사제 관계였다. 파이크를 스타플릿 아카데미에 추천한 것이 바로 마커스였기 때문이다. 그리고 마커스는 그보다 더 전에 조지 커크를 추천했었다. 정리하면 조지 커크는 크리스토퍼 파이크의 실질적 선배인 셈이다.

그리고 두 사람은 스팍이 있던 우주에서는 이미 없는 사람이었다. 스팍은 복잡한 시선으로 그들과 눈을 마주했다. 파이크. 현재의 그는 자신의 죽음이 어떠할지 상상조차 하지 못할 것이다. 치열한 전쟁 때문도 아니고, 테러리스트의 총격에 의해, 허무하게 죽어갈 것을. 순간 그때의 기억이 겨울 바람처럼 날카롭게 폐부를 파고들었다. 스팍은 숨을 삼켰다. 죽음. 그의 마지막을 눈으로 지켜보고, 마음으로 느꼈다. 거대한 공포의 감정이 뇌리를 짓눌렀다. 마커스도 마찬가지다. 누구보다 고통스럽게 죽은 그 남자. 딸에게도 버림받은 사내의 비참한 말로. 

하지만 만약 지금 그가 하는 일을 막을 수 있다면…….

 

스팍은 무겁게 절망을 뱉어냈다. 깊은 숨이 입밖으로 빠져나갔다. 

결론은 마찬가지다. 과거에서 그는 '존재해서는 안 될 존재'이므로. 아무것도 해서는 안 된다.

그때보다 훨씬 밝은 얼굴의 파이크가, 기념비적인 영웅 조지 커크와 켈빈호를 추모하는 대사를 읊었다. 

 

"스타플릿 아카데미는 매해 연방의 날, 우리의 영웅을 기억할 것입니다. 그의 이름은…."

"커맨더 아저씨?" 때마침 커크가 고개를 내밀었다.

"TV 오프."

 

스팍이 빠르게 TV의 전원을 껐다. 무의식적으로 행한 일이었다. 커크는 입을 벌리고 TV와 스팍을 번갈아 보았다. 무슨 일이냐는 표정이었다. 스팍은 애써 태연한 척 입을 열었다.

 

"이제 나갈 시간이군요. 미스터 커크."

"응. 같이 나가요." 커크가 통통 튀어 다가왔다. "근데, 아저씨, 넥타이 별로 안 어울린다. 그냥 하지 마요."

"하지만 이 행성에서는 이러한 차림이 가장 모범적인 차림이라고 당신이 언급하지 않았습니까?"

 

스팍의 항변에도 불구하고 커크는 제멋대로였다. 손이 닿지 않자, 그는 소파에 올라서서 스팍의 넥타이를 잡았다. 꼼지락대는 작은 손가락이 목 주변을 스칠 때마다 스팍은 소스라치듯 놀라 움찔거렸다. 이를 알아챈 커크는 히히 웃으며 그의 칼라 깃을 올리고 부러 느긋하게 넥타이를 풀어냈다.

 

"아저씨 간지럼 엄청 타나봐요."

"………………."

"알았어요, 알았어. 장난 안 칠테니까 표정 풀어요."

 

커크는 넥타이를 벗겨내 뒤로 던져 버리고 스팍의 드레스 셔츠 제일 윗단추를 풀어냈다. 스팍은 더없이 당황했다.

 

"미스터, 커크??"

"원래 넥타이 안 할 땐 단추 한 개 풀어주는 거래요. 이모부가 그랬는데. 남자는 디테일에서 품격이 나온다나? 아, 그리고 영업하러 나갈 땐 머리도 딱! 올려서 고정을 딱! 시켜야 해요."

 

종알대던 커크가 스팍의 앞머리에 손을 뻗었다. 스팍은 황급히 그의 손목을 잡았다. 

 

"이대로도 괜찮습니다."

"그치마안-."

" **괜찮습니다.** " 

 

그 어느 때보다 단호하게 대화를 마무리한 스팍은 그대로 소년을 이끌고 집 밖까지 나왔다. 이유는, 그를 내버려 두면 머리부터 발끝까지 자기 입맛대로 손댈지도 모른다는 불안감이었다. 벌컨이라고 해서 불안, 기쁨, 슬픔, 절망 등의 감정을 하등 느끼지 않는 것은 아니다. 게다가 스팍은 본인이 벌컨-인간 혼혈이기 때문에 감정적인 부분이 일반적인 벌컨에 비해 더 클 수 있다는 가능성을 늘 고려하고 있었다. 

인간은 감정을 느끼면 그것을 그대로 분출하는 반면, 벌컨은 감정을 느끼되 그것을 논리로 해결한다. 즉, 처리 메커니즘의 차이일 뿐이다. 대현자 수락은 벌컨에게 감정을 억누르라고 가르쳤다. 그것이 어려우면 이성을 강화하라고 조언했다. 지적 생명체에게 필연적으로 존재하는 감정을, 이성과 논리로 이해하고 상쇄해버리는 것이다.

따라서 스팍은 불안을 느꼈기에, 이 비논리적인 감정을 해소해야 할 필요성을 느꼈고, 이 불안이라는 감정이 발생하는 원인 자체를 차단하기로 결정했을 따름이다.

 

"아저씨, 아저씨. 아까부터 무슨 생각을 그렇게 해요? 내 말 듣고 있어요?"

 

커크가 까치발을 하고 스팍 눈앞에 손을 흔들어 보였다. 

 

"듣고 있습니다." 스팍은 그제야 커크의 손을 놓아 주었다. "오늘 저녁에 다시 뵙겠습니다."

"응. 아저씨, 조심해요. 혹시 또 그 아저씨들이 괴롭히면 내 이름 대요. 알았죠?"

"알겠습니다."

 

스팍은 그 자리에 서서 소년을 배웅했다. 커크는 오늘도 정비소에 파트 타임으로 일을 하러 가고, 스팍은 레카르의 우주선에서 이리듐을 빌려 오기로 한 것이다. 사실상 '빌린다'기 보다는 '훔친다'에 가깝겠지만. 커크는 몇 걸음 가다가 다시 뒤돌아 손을 흔들었다. 그리고는 또 몇 걸음을 가다가 뒤돌아 두 손을 흔들며 장난을 쳤다. 스팍은 계속 제자리에 서서 그에게 마주 인사를 해주었다. 마침내, 커크는 완전히 뒤돌아 힘껏 달려나갔다. 조그만 등이 서서히 멀어져 별처럼 작아졌다.

 

 

-

 

 

레카르의 우주선을 멀지 않은 곳에 있었다. 스팍이 처음 커크와 마주친 그 장소에서 오십 걸음도 되지 않는 거리에 해적 무리의 아지트가 있었다. 본디 군수 공장이었던 곳으로 시간이 흐른 지금은 폐건물에 불과했다. 3층 높이에, 칠이 다 벗겨져 회색이었고 군데군데 철골이 튀어나와 을씨년스러운 분위기를 자아냈다. ㄱ자 형태의 건물은 스타플릿 아카데미 운동장만한 공터를 둘러싸고 있었다. 그 공터에 그들의 우주선이 정박해 있었고, 스팍의 볼일도 바로 그 안에 있었다.

 

스팍은 임무 수행 중에 레카르와 비슷한 류의 인물을 만난 적이 있다. 잡상인 머드란 놈이었다. 알파 쿼드란트에서부터 멀고 먼 델타 쿼드란트까지, 특이하고 귀중하고 아름다운 물건만 취급하는 자였다. 우주에서 그와 마주쳤을 때 그는 엔터프라이즈의 신호에 응답하지 않았고, 규정에 따라 붙잡혔다. 그리고 그의 우주선에서 수많은 불법적인 화물이 발견되었다. 머드는 온갖 변명을 해가며 자신의 안위를 챙겼지만 결국 자신의 우주선을 압수당하는 것은 막지 못했다.

 

레카르의 우주선도 그의 것과 비슷한 모양이었다. 투박한 디자인에, 억지로 짐칸을 덧대 늘린 구조. 스팍은 입구 근처로 다가가며 그들이 어긴 규정들을 하나하나 헤아렸다. 불법 개조. 불법 화물 운반. 노예 취급. 배송지 미기재. 우주선 식별 번호 미기재. 용도 외 이용. 연방 정부에 신고하면 우주선 압수는 물론이고 자르타클라 교도소로 직행이다. 

 

이성적인 생각을 하자 마음이 차분해졌다. 스팍은 가볍게 발을 놀려 입구에 들어섰다. 

 

"뭔 놈이야?"

 

문지기는 대개 조직의 하부에 있는 말단이 맡기 마련이다. 스팍은 너브 핀치로 그를 침묵시켰다. 인간이었다. 로뮬란은 벌컨과 신체 구조가 같아 너브 핀치에 저항할 수 있다. 그대로 의식을 잃고 고꾸라진 남자를 구석에 끌어다 놓은 뒤, 스팍은 건물의 동향을 살폈다. 그가 내뱉은 말을 들은 사람은 없는 것 같았다. 

 

다행히 우주선 출입구는 열려 있었다. 장비를 싣던 중인지 근처에 궤짝이 열댓 개 쌓여 있기까지 했다. 스팍은 빠르게 달려 우주선 몸체에 다가갔다. 귀를 기울이자 안에서 사람들이 나누는 대화가 들려왔다.

 

"그 총독이란 놈이 들들 볶는데 아주 지겨워 죽는 줄 알았다니까. 밑엣놈들까지 난리야."

"슬쩍한 걸 알아챈 모양이지?"

"몰라. 어차피 두목이 챙겼잖아. 넌 뭐 좀 없냐?"

"자식아. 뭐가 있어."

 

두번째 목소리가 벌컥 화를 냈다.

 

"없으면 없는 거지, 누구더러 자식이래? 내가 니 자식이야?!"

"어쭈. 까부냐? 발톱에 낀 때만도 못한 놈이 어디서 이몸에게 까불어?"

"'발톱'?? '때'??? 말 다했냐?!"

"조용히 하십시오."

 

싸우는 두 남자의 뒤에 스팍이 나타나 둘 모두에게 너브 핀치를 가했다. 남자들은 서로의 멱살을 쥔 채로 조용히 쓰러졌다. 마찬가지로 그들도 인간이었다. 생각보다 일이 쉽게 풀릴 모양이었다. 스팍은 기절한 남자의 얼굴에 손을 댔다. 마인드 멜드로 그의 머릿속에서 이 우주선의 구조를 읽어낼 수 있었다. 동력원이 있는 곳은 우주선의 가장 중앙이다. 스팍이 있던 시대보다 구시대적인 데다가, 우주의 중심에서도 먼 외진 장소이니 반물질 대신 이리듐을 사용한다. 

 

원하는 것이 있는 위치를 알아낸 스팍은 빠르게 이동했다. 머릿속으로는 계산을 하는 중이었다. 이리듐까지 성공적으로 구할 경우, 늦으면 이틀, 빠르면 하루만에 타임 머신을 완성할 수 있다. 엔터프라이즈 또한 전속력으로 타르서스Ⅳ로 향하는 중이다. 그가 있는 좌표와 동일한 위치에 엔터프라이즈를 정박하고 site-to-site 세팅을 하면, 다른 시간대에 있는 두 트랜스포터가 연결된다.

 

돌아가는 것이다.

 

바쁘게 움직이던 발걸음이 느려졌다.  **돌아간다.**  원래 있던 곳으로. 스팍은 그 단어를 곱씹었다. 당연한 것임에도 불구하고 몸의 어딘가에 구멍이 뚫린 것처럼 허전한 느낌이 들었다. 스팍은 우주선 내벽을 짚었다. 차라리 기쁨이라는 감정이 들어야 옳았다. 바람직했다. 자신의 동료들이 있는 시간과 공간에 가는 것이다. 그것이 제자리였다. 그런데 왜.

 

소년의 얼굴이 떠오르는 것일까.

 

그를 지키겠다고 다짐했다. 돌아가기 전까지. 그러므로 그를 연상하는 것은 잘못된 것이 아니다. 스팍은 최선을 다해 스스로를 납득시켰다. 타임 머신이 완성되기 전까지는 그의 곁에 있는다. 그리고 완성되면- 돌아간다.

 

그를 두고.

 

"……."

 

아니, 두고 가는 것이 아니다. 스팍의 입매가 씰룩였다. 그는 미래에서 자신을 기다리는 것이다. 결국 그를 만나러 가는 것이다. 그럼에도 온 몸의 세포와 신경을 가득 채우는 이 감정은 도대체 무엇인가.

 

소년은,

 

나를,

 

원망할까?

 

문득 치밀어 오른 질문에 놀라 스팍은 완전히 멈췄다. 이해할 수 없는 감정이었다. 이해하고 싶지 않은 감정이었다. 이해해서는 안 되는 감정이었다. 본능적인 위험 신호가 울렸다. 스팍은 도망치듯 그 자리에서 달렸다. 아무 생각도 하고 싶지 않았다. 

 

"또 뭘 찾으러 왔어, 공주님?"

 

마침내 도착한 우주선 중심부에는 황갈색 셀랏 코트를 걸친 로뮬란이 서 있었다. 스팍은 차라리 감사했다. 생각을 멈추게 해준 그에게.

 

"미스터 레카르."

 

레카르가 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 그는 귀를 후비며 하품을 했다. 

 

"징그러운 호칭은 빼. 난 그래서 네놈 종족들이 마음에 안 들더라. 쓰잘데없는 예의 차리고, 지들이 온 우주에서 제일 잘난 줄 알고. 속으로는 위험한 욕망을 다 간직하고 있으면서 아닌 척 하는 게 참…. 꼴불견이란 말이지. 우린 다 알고 있잖아. 안 그래, 형제여?"

"로뮬란과 벌컨이 서로 다른 길을 선택한 후 장구한 세월이 흘렀습니다. 우린 형제라기보다 아주 먼 친척이죠."

"말꼬리 잡지마. 짜증난다." 레카르가 으르렁댔다. "곱게 보내줬으면 감사한 줄을 알아야지. 네놈이 병신이라고 믿은 놈 아무도 없어. 흉내라도 내라고 했어야 하는 건데."

 

짙은 눈썹이 험상궂게 움직였다. 같은 모양을 하고 있는 스팍의 눈썹도 한쪽이 치켜올라갔다.

 

"더이상 당신에게 볼 일은 없습니다. 제게 필요한 것은 이리듐뿐입니다."

"이거 순 날강도 아냐. 돈을 내놔. 돈을. 코흘리개 돈으로 목숨 건져놓고 이젠 도둑질을 하러 왔어? 아니면 몸이라도 팔 건가?"

"대꾸할 가치가 없다고 판단됩니다."

 

스팍이 한 걸음 나서자 킬킬대던 레카르도 한 걸음 나섰다. 벌컨과 로뮬란 사이의 틈이 순식간에 좁혀졌다. 스팍은 기회를 놓치지 않고 바닥을 박찼다. 너브 핀치를 시도하려 했으나, 그대로 몸을 숙여 피한 레카르가 몸으로 그를 들이받았다. 스팍은 충격을 견디며 손을 뻗었다. 

 

"큭- 따끔한데."

 

예상대로 그는 너브 핀치에 저항했다. 레카르의 주먹이 날아들었다. 쿨럭, 스팍은 기침을 토하며 몸을 굽혔다. 레카르는 그 틈을 놓치지 않고 그의 멱살을 잡아 올렸다. 그리고 다른 한 손으로 얼굴에 계속해서 주먹을 날렸다. 스팍의 입술이 터지고 초록 피가 튀었다. 실제 군인 출신에 노련한 그와 일대일로 싸우는 것은 스팍에게 불리했다. 방법이 필요했다. 스팍은 우주선 내벽에 붙어있는 기물을 세게 쥐었다. 힘을 주자 바로 뜯어져 나왔다. 그것으로 그의 머리를 그대로 가격했다. 둔탁한 타격음과 함께 그의 머리에서 초록 피가 흘러내렸다. 손아귀 힘도 약해졌다. 

 

"개인적인 감정은 없습니다. 미스터 레카르."

 

중얼거린 스팍은 벽에서 뜯어낸 쇳조각으로 레카르의 다리를 내리쳤다. 뼈가 부서지는 소리와 함께 레카르의 비명이 울려퍼졌다. 벌컨과 로뮬란의 힘은 사실상 거의 대등하다. 다리를 부여잡고 쓰러진 레카르의 머리를 다시 한 번 쇳조각으로 후려치자 이내 비명도 멎었다. 하지만 이 소리를 들은 그의 동료들이 몰려올 것이다. 스팍은 손등으로 입가의 피를 닦으며 서둘러 안쪽으로 향했다. 이리듐이 있는 곳으로. 한 발 한 발, 목적지를 향해.

 

 

-

 

 

"아저씨!!!"

 

새된 목소리가 고막을 울렸다. 예상했던 반응이기에 스팍은 묵묵히 하던 일을 계속했다. 테슬라 코일 안쪽의 전지에 이리듐을 넣고, 단단히 밀봉했다. 네 개의 나사를 드라이버로 끼워넣는 1분 동안 커크는 방방 뛰며 호들갑스럽게 소리를 질렀다.

 

"싸웠어요?! 레카르 아저씨들이랑?? 그런 거예요?? 나한테 말하라고 했잖아요!!!"

"사소한 의견 충돌이 있었을 뿐입니다."

"사~소~한??"

 

스팍이 드라이버를 내려놓자마자 커크가 달려들었다. 작고 뜨거운 손이 그의 턱을 잡고 들어올렸다. 스팍이 다급히 소년을 말렸다.

 

"미스터 커크. 장비 가까이에 있으면 위험합니다."

 

커크는 대꾸도 않고 얼굴을 가까이했다. 하얀 얼굴에 생긴 푸릇한 멍과 부어오른 입술. 소년은 오히려 저가 더 마음이 아파 화를 냈다.

 

"이렇게 위험할 줄 알았으면 같이 갔을 거예요!! 말을 하지!!"

"……."

"그 표정 뭐에요!! 내 말이 어이없어요?!"

 

스팍은 얼떨떨한 심정으로 코 앞에 놓인 소년의 얼굴을 바라보았다. 실상 그가 같이 가봐야 짐만 되었으리라. 마치 미래에서와 같이. 도움이 되기는커녕 자신이 구출하기 전까지 사소한 장애물에도 쩔쩔매며 자신의 이름만 부를 위인이었다. 그가 어디라도 다칠까 깨질까 상처 입을까 노심초사했던 건 늘 자신이었다. 그런데 지금은 완벽히 반대의 상황 아닌가. 웬지 통쾌한 기분이 들었다. 마치 자신이 그랬던 것처럼 똑같이 걱정하고 화내는 제임스 커크라니.

 

"말을 하라니까요!! 내일도 위험한 데 갈 거면 나도 가요!! 아니, 그리고 다친 데 치료도 안 하고 뭐했어요!!"

"……."

"이 아저씨야!! 내 말 듣고 있어요?!!!"

 

이유모를 푸근함이 가슴을 적셨다. 스팍은 커크의 손을 잡았다. 볼을 감쌌던 작은 손은, 너무도 작아서, 자신의 손 안에 쉬이 들어왔다. 부드러운 온기가 손바닥에 깃들었다. 그 끝에서부터 혈관을 타고 흘러든 뜨거운 피가, 심장에까지 가 닿았다. 스팍은 커크의 손을 자신의 오른쪽 가슴에 가져다 댔다. 커크가 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.

 

"…아저씨…?"

"저는 이렇듯 무사합니다. 그러니 그렇게 걱정하지 않으셔도 됩니다. 제임스."

"어……."

 

소년이 멍하니 입을 벌렸다. 그가 자신을 이름으로 부른 것은 처음이었다. 게다가 손이 잡혀 있었고, 그의 세찬 심장 박동이 손을 타고 전해지고 있었다. 자신의 것보다 배는 빠른 속도였다. 덩달아 소년의 심장도 빨리 뛰는 듯했다. 차가운 손. 차가운 몸. 하지만 단단하고 아름다운 조각 같은 사람. 선명하고 짙은 눈동자. 녹아내릴 것처럼 달콤한 색. 자기도 모르게 빠져들어 버린 감정의 늪.

 

소년은 순간 숨쉬는 법을 잊어버렸다. 

 

하얀 손가락 끝이 천천히 커크의 눈앞에 다가왔다.

 

"괜찮습니까?"

"아." 커크는 그제야 참았던 숨을 내쉬고 들이쉬었다. "어, 어. 괜찮아요. 어……."

"그보다 오늘 저녁 메뉴는 무엇입니까?"

 

뜬금없는 스팍의 질문에 커크가 피식 웃고 말았다. 이젠 그의 행동이 예상 범위 내였던 것이다.

 

"푸에에이. 똑같은 패턴에 안 넘어가요! 아저씨 얼굴 치료부터 해요."

"당신 말대로 하겠습니다."

"진작 그렇게 했어야죠."

"염두에 두겠습니다."

 

스팍과 커크는 차고를 나가며 다정하게 대화를 나누었다. 마치 오랜 시간 알고 지낸 사람들처럼. 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

**2261.247.**

행성연방(U.F.P.S.)의 스타플릿 소속 우주선 엔터프라이즈는 아광속으로 M-74 성단을 통과하고 있었다. 원반부의 아래쪽에 위치하는 브릿지에는 평소와 달리 긴장이 감돌았다. 체코프와 술루도 말없이 조용했고, 벽쪽에 앉은 캐롤 마커스도, 계속해서 주파수를 조정하는 우후라도, 함장석 뒤에 서 있는 맥코이도 인상을 쓴 채였다. 과학 장교가 있어야 할 빈 자리는 유난히 커 보였다.

그들이 입을 열 수 없는 이유는 한 사람 때문이었다. 

"니요타, 아직?" 커크가 물었다. 

"아직이에요."

우후라가 피곤한 표정을 애써 지우며 대답했다. 그녀는 며칠째 자리에서 벗어나지 못하고 있었다. 언제 들어올지 모를 통신을 계속해서 추적하고 수신해야 했기 때문이었다. 제임스 커크, 엔터프라이즈의 함장은 그녀의 피곤함을 알아차리고 더는 묻지 않았다. 하지만 여전한 조바심은 그의 행동으로 드러났다. 

"짐."

맥코이가 지적했다. 손톱을 물어뜯던 커크는 입술을 깨물며 손을 내려놓았다. 하지만 손가락은 어찌할 바를 모르는 것처럼 계속해서 꿈틀거렸다. 손을 움직이지 못하게 막으면 다리를 흔들었고, 그것을 막으면 도로 손가락으로 함장석을 두들겨댔다. 그의 불안을 익히 이해하는 맥코이는 결국 시선을 돌리며 커크를 내버려 두었다. 

"마지막 연락으로부터 몇 시간 지났지?" 커크가 재차 물었다.

"24.5시간이요."

"젠장, 젠장 … …! 히카루, 목적지까지는 얼마나 남았어?"

"이 성단만 벗어나면 워프 팩터로 이동할 수 있어요."

체코프가 말을 받았다. 

"그로묜, 3분이면 도착함니다."

체코프와 술루의 대답을 듣자 커크는 긴 한숨을 내쉬었다. **타르서스Ⅳ**. 그의 악몽이자 끔찍한 과거. 잊어버린 척 저 깊숙이 파묻은 시체가 흙을 파헤치고 슬금슬금 기어올라오고 있었다. 수많은 사람들이 죽었다. 그 날. 그 사람의 손에. 자신의 친구도, 이웃도, 이름도 모르는 수많은 사람들이. 눈을 감아도 눈앞에서 보듯 생생했다. 15년 전의 일임에도 불구하고. 심장이 빨리 뛰고, 손에 땀이 배어났다. 죄없이 죽어간 수많은 사람들의 목소리가 귓가에서 울렸다. 

살려줘. 

살고 싶어.

_너는 왜 살아 있어?_

일그러진 핏빛 환영이 시야를 잠식했다. 숨을 들이쉰 커크는 다시 내쉬지 못했다. 함장석 팔걸이를 쥔 손이 부들부들 떨리더니 하얗게 변했다. 이를 보고 있던 맥코이는 조심스레 커크의 어깨를 짚었다. 커크는 펄쩍 튀어오르며 놀라 그를 올려보았다. 벌어진 동공과 옅은 홍채 에 온통 말할 수 없는 슬픔이 어려 있었다. 그것은 쓰리디 쓰린 상처였고, 젊은 나이의 청년에게서는 보기 힘든 표정이었다. 

레너드 맥코이는 이 함선에서 거의 유일하게 커크의 트라우마에 대해서 아는 사람이었다. 그것은 그가 제임스 커크의 주치의였기 때문이기도 했고, 스타플릿 아카데미 시절 3년간 그와 한 기숙사를 공유했기 때문이기도 했다. 술을 치사량까지 마시고도 과거 이야기는 일체 입 하나 벙긋하지 않던 커크는 비좁은 기숙사 방에 돌아와서야 주절주절 자신의 과거를 털어놓았던 것이다. 

"짐. 필요한 거 있으면 말해."

안정제를 줄 수 있다는 뜻이었다. 하지만 커크는 차갑게 식은 땀을 닦아내며 그의 제안을 거절했다. 스팍이 사라진 후로 거진 6일째. 커크는 식음을 전폐하고 브릿지에 머물러 있었다. 스팍의 통신이 언제 올지 모른다는 이유 때문이었다. 이쪽에서 그를 추적하거나 강제로 통신을 연결하는 것은 불가능했다. 엔터프라이즈가 할 수 있는 일이란 고작 24시간 대기 상태에 머물러 있다가 그쪽에서 먼저 연락이 오면 통신을 받는 일 뿐이었다. 

기다림은 때로 기대가 되기도 하지만, 더없는 불안이 되기도 한다. 커크는 이 기다림이란 것에 좀처럼 익숙해질 수 없었다. 보통은 자신이 임무를 내려가고, 다른 사람을 걱정하게 만들거나 기다리게 만들면 만들었지, 본인이 그 객체의 자리에 있어본 적은 없었던 탓이다. 때문에 그는 더더욱 초조해하며 조바심을 냈다. 

더군다나 스팍이 떨어진 곳은 같은 우주도 아니었다. 같은 시간대도 아니었다. 그를 구조하는 것조차 예측할 수 없는 우주에 운을 전부 걸어야 하는, 측정 불가한 도박이었다. 커크는 바짝 마른 입을 축였다. 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고, 그를 떠올렸다. 그가 있을 과거를 떠올렸다. 그때마다 울컥 올라오는 비릿한 잔향을 애써 무시하고, 그를 어떻게 구해올릴지, 그에게 어떤 조언을 할지만 생각했다. 

자신이 구하러 갈 때까지, 그가 살아있을 수 있도록 하기 위해서. 

그때 우후라가 그를 돌아보았다. 

"함장님?"

"스팍이야?!"

커크가 눈을 크게 떴다. 하지만 돌아온 대답은 그가 기대하던 것이 아니었다. 

"스타플릿 본부로부터의 연락입니다. 피터 라우리슨 제독님이에요."

어떻게 할까요? 라고 묻는 듯한 그녀의 눈빛에 커크는 다시 진득한 숨을 토해냈다. 그들은 사실 본래 그들에게 부여된 임무를 수행하지 않고 무단으로 항로를 이탈한 상태였다. 피치 못할 상황에 의한 불가피한 항로 변경이 아니었으니, 잘못하면 군법 회의에 회부될 수도 있었다. 스팍이 따박따박 짚어주지 않더라도 커크 또한 기본적인 것들은 충분히 알고 있었다. 하지만 그렇다고 스팍을 포기할 수 있는 것도 아니었다. 

그것은 불가능한 일이었다. 커크뿐만 아니라 엔터프라이즈 전원에게도. 

"받아."

이마를 짚은 커크가 짧게 명령했다. 모두는 뻣뻣하게 몸을 세웠고, 우후라는 무거운 팔을 움직여 콘솔을 조정했다. 금세 큰 화면에 제독의 얼굴이 떠올랐다. 피터 라우리슨. 그는 알렉산더 마커스의 동기로, 스타플릿 지휘부에서는 최고 권력층에 속했다. 크리스토퍼 파이크와 알렉산더 마커스가 사망한 후 커크는 그의 지시를 받고 있었다. 짙은 은회색 머리칼에 날카로운 늑대 같은 인상의 제독은 의중을 알 수 없는 표정이었다.

 

"제임스 타이베리우스 커크 함장. 엔터프라이즈의 항로가 내게 고지되지 않고 바뀌었다는 소식을 들었네만. 자네의 빠릿빠릿한 부관이 보고하지 않은 것인가, 아니면 우주선 항로를 추적하는 우리 부서 꼬맹이가 실수한 것인가? 명쾌한 대답 기대하지."

"잘못한 사람은 아무도 없습니다. 제독님."

"그래? 그거 이상하군. 내 질문이 잘못됐나? 잘못한 사람도 아무도 없다고? 하하. 거참 재미있는데."

 

제독이 킬킬 웃었다. 그러더니 갑자기 버럭 소리를 지르며 책상을 내리쳤다.

 

"지금 나와 농담 따먹기라도 하자는 건가! 커크 함장!! 엔터프라이즈를 대체 어디로 데려가는 건가?"

 

커크가 날카롭게 대답했다. 파란 눈동자가 매섭게 정면을 노려보았다.

 

"제 사람을 구하러 갑니다."

"하! 며칠씩이나 임무를 내쳐두고서? 함장으로서의 자격 미달이군. 부하를 잘 관리하는 것도, 임무의 효율을 고려해 움직이는 것도 전부 함장의 역할이야!"

 

커크는 주먹을 세게 쥐었다. 브릿지는 숨막히는 침묵으로 가득했고, 누구도 입을 떼지 않았다. 뗄 수 없었다.  

 

"나는 분명 이틀 전에 자네에게 베르포 항성계의 연례 회의에 참석하라고 명령했을 걸세. 내 기억이 맞다면 말이지. 하지만 자네는 내 명령에 불복종하고 엔터프라이즈를 아무것도 없는 곳으로 가도록 지휘하고 있네."

"제 부함장이 임무 중 전송 사고를 당했습니다. 그를 구할 수 있는 것은 우리뿐입니다. 그렇지 않으면-"

"웃기지 말게!!"

 

제독이 목소리를 높였다. 까드득, 커크가 이를 악물었다.

 

"커크 함장. 임무 중 실종(Missing In Action)에 대해, 자네가 아는 프로토콜을 읊어보도록."

"…임무 중 낙오된 크루는…. 24시간 이내에 업데이트가 없거나…. 구조 가망이 없을 경우……." 

"없을 경우?"

"……포……기……."

 

차마 말을 끝맺지 못한 커크가 입술을 짓씹었다. 그것을 본 라우리슨 제독은 혀를 찼다.

 

"자네도 알겠지만. 마커스도 파이크도 이곳엔 없네. 자네가 똥강아지처럼 활개치고 다녀도 더는 뒤를 닦아줄 사람이 없단 뜻이지. 자네 크루들 보는 앞에서 나도 더이상 말은 않겠어. 하지만, 이렇게 직접 명령했는데도 이것을 따르지 않을 경우에는…."

"……."

" **모든 것** 을 잃게 될 거야."

통신이 종료되었다.

-

브릿지는 한참이나 정적에 싸여 있었다. 체코프는 콘솔 위에 손을 올린 채 커크의 눈치를 보았다. 우후라도, 술루도, 그외의 모든 사람들도 커크를 멍하니 바라보기만 했다. 결정을 내릴 수 있는 사람. 자신들의 함장을. 하지만 누구도 차마 입을 열지 못했다.

 

때마침 엔터프라이즈는 성단 구간을 벗어났다. 아광속 대신 워프를 이용해 이동할 수 있는 것이다. 술루가 망설이며 보고했다.

 

"…성단을 벗어났습니다. 함장님."

 

커크는 침묵했다.

 

"……. 함댱님……?"

 

체코프가 있는 힘껏 용기를 끌어모아 입을 열었다. 커크는 여전히 손에 힘을 주고 입술을 깨문 채였다. 브릿지에 있는 모든 사람들의 시선이 자기에게 쏠리자, 커크는 천천히 고개를 들었다. 새파란 눈동자가 선명한 감정을 띠고 희게 빛났다.

 

"뭘 기다리고 있어? 워프 팩터8로 전진해. 2분 내로 도착한다."

 

 

-

 

 

**2246.247.**

 

"오늘 기자회견장에서, 코도스 총독은 자신이 동원할 수 있는 모든 자원을 동원해 사람들을 구제하겠다고 밝혔습니다."

 

리포터의 낭랑한 목소리를 들으며 스팍은 시선을 고정했다. 선명한 화면에 떠오른 총독의 얼굴을 기억하기 위해서였다. 붉은기가 도는 금발에 같은 색의 콧수염. V자를 엎어놓은 모양이었다. 거기다 수염은 코 아래와 턱 주변을 모두 감싸고 있었다. 많이 벗겨진 이마를 보아하니 나이 또한 제법 있는 듯싶었다. 귀는 길고, 코는 날렵하지만 길쭉했다. 갈색 눈동자는 분주하게 돌아다녔다. 전체적으로 쥐와 비슷한 인상이었다. 

 

"…총독은 또한 특단의 조치를 사용할 것이며, 이를 위해 거주민 전체의 동의가 필요하다고 말했습니다. 이를 위해 내일 하루 동안 투표가 진행됩니다. 총독에게 모든 권한을 위임하는 것에 대한 찬성과 반대의 투표입니다. 가까운 시청, 또는 인터넷으로 투표할 수 있습니다. 자세한 사항은 홈페이지에……."

 

때마침 방문이 열렸다. 소년은 기쁜 듯 손에 무언가를 쥐고 흔들며 나타났다. 

 

"아저씨, 아저씨!"

 

커크는 한달음에 달려와 스팍의 품에 와락 안겼다. 스팍은 놀라지 않고 그를 안전하게 받아 주었다. 세상에 더없을 작고 뜨겁고 사랑스러운 짐승. 그의 몸에서는 달큰한 사과 냄새가 났다. 그 향긋한 체취를, 스팍은 죄책감없이 폐 깊은 곳까지 받아들였다. 커크는 스팍의 가슴에 얼굴을 비비며 마음껏 애정을 표현했다. 스팍이 넌지시 물었다. 

 

"렌즈는 찾았습니까?

"응!! 여기 있어요!! 내가 첫 알바비 받고 산 카메라인데… 이젠 안 쓰니까, 아저씨가 써도 돼요!"

"감사합니다. 제임스."

 

스팍이 감사를 표하자, 커크가 고개를 저었다. 헤실헤실 웃는 얼굴은 마치 공을 물어오고는 칭찬을 바라는 강아지 같았다.

 

"응응! 천만에요! 내가 아저씨 끝까지 도와줄 거예요. 그러니까 임무 잘 해야 해요?"

"알겠습니다. 무사히 수행하겠습니다."

 

혀에서 쓴맛이 났다. 어째서인지는 알 수 없었다. 스팍은 다시 자신에게로 파고드는 커크의 머리를 쓰다듬으며 속으로 말을 이었다. 

그것이 비록 **당신이 원하지 않는 것** 이라도 말입니다.

 

이제 타임머신을 완성하는데 필요한 것은 90% 이상 채워졌다. 동시에 역사에 고정된 날의 카운트다운도 째깍째깍 소리를 내며 가까워지고 있었다. 바로 피할 수 없는 운명의 날이었다. 타르서스Ⅳ를 덮친 균류의 영향으로 재배되던 작물은 치명적인 피해를 입었다. 8,000여명의 거주민들이 먹어야 할 식량 공급에 중차대한 결핍이 일어난 것이다. 아무리 총독 관저에 있는 식량 창고를 풀고, 근처에서 식량을 공수한다고 하더라도, 모두를 살리는 것은 불가능했다. 긴급히 구호품을 요청했으나 연방 차원에서 이들에게 도착하기까지는 일주일이 걸린다. 거주민 모두가 몰살당할 수도 있는 상황인 것이다. 이를 해결하기 위해, 신임 총독 코도스는 끔찍한 방법을 선택했다. (혹은, 현 시점에서는, '선택할 것이다')

 

바로 4,000명을 죽여 나머지 4,000명을 살리는 것이다.

 

후세에 그것은 ' **타르서스** **IV** **대학살Tarsus IV Massacre'** 로 불리게 된다.

 

"……."

스팍은 밝은 금발을 내려다보았다. 자신에게 딱 붙어 안긴 커크는 떨어질 생각을 하지 않았다. 소년에게 내재된 애정결핍을 이해했기에, 스팍은 그를 굳이 떼어내려 하지 않았다. 이전에 엔터프라이즈로부터 받은 연락에 따르면 그들이 타르서스에 도착할 때까진 아직 시간이 있다. 그때까지는. 적어도 그 순간까지는.

소년과 있어주고 싶었다. 

지금까지 끔찍한 삶을 살아왔음에도 불구하고, 그 앞에 놓여진 길조차 끔찍한 길임을 이미 알기에. 스팍은 천천히 고개를 숙여 소년의 머리 위에 자신의 턱을 얹었다. 팔을 뻗어 소년을 품 안에 가두고, 가만히 눈을 감았다. 소년이 미약하게 버둥거렸다. 세차게 뛰는 심장과, 뜨겁게 흐르는 숨결이, 온 몸에 젖어들었다. 이 열기에 스팍은 이미 중독되어 버렸다. 

"…아저…씨…?"

커크의 목소리가 잦아들었다.

스팍은 움직이지 않았다. 그것은 커크도 마찬가지였다.

 

 

 

 

** <소장본 예약 구매  공지> **

** ▼  ** ** 이미지를 클릭하세요 ▼ **

 

 

[ ](http://blog.naver.com/kaellyur/220545982006)

 

[ ](http://blog.naver.com/kaellyur/220545982006)

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

소년 커크를 재우고 스팍이 가장 먼저 한 일은, 자신의 동료들에게 연락하는 일이었다. 소년에게서 받은 카메라를 해체하고 렌즈를 조심스레 들어올리며 -아날로그식 렌즈 교체 카메라였다. 이젠 놀랍지도 않았다- 스팍은 커뮤니케이터를 켰다. 

 

가장 먼저 커크의 비명과도 같은 외침이 터져나왔다.

 

[망할!! 스팍!! 왜 이제 연락-]

"스팍입니다. 함장님. 시간 초월 트랜스포터를 90% 이상 완성했습니다."

[뭐어…! 아! 그래? 그래. 다행이다. 정말 다행이야. 정말로…….]

 

그의 목소리에서 진득한 피곤함이 묻어나왔다. 스팍은 커뮤니케이터의 볼륨을 조절하고 테이블 위에 세워두었다. 온갖 기구와 장치가 복잡하게 얽혀있는 차고는 이미 차고라고 보기 어려웠다. 스팍은 계속해서 재조립 작업에 몰두하며 입을 열었다.

 

"무슨 문제라도 있습니까?"

 

예리한 질문에 커크는 의중을 찔린 듯 잠깐 말이 없었다. 스팍이 다시 한 번 함장님? 하고 묻자, 그제야 대답이 흘러나왔다.

 

[아니. 그닥 큰일은 없어.]

"스타플릿 본부에서의 연락은 없었습니까?"

[…연락은 있었지. 그치만 별거 아냐. 있잖아, 스팍. 스팍. 지금 중요한 건 랑데뷰 시점 세팅이라고. 이쪽에는 자원이 무궁무진하지만, 그쪽은 기회가 한 번 밖에 없다며? 제대로 해야 해.]

 

커크가 말을 돌리는 방식이 어딘지 낯익었다. 스팍은 잠시 손을 멈췄다. 지금 그를 추궁하기보단 그의 말대로 세팅을 하는 게 급선무였다. 미니 패드에 떠오른 stardate를 확인하고 스팍과 커크는 거의 동시에 내뱉었다. 

 

"2246.250."

[2261.250.]

 

아하하. 커크가 희미하게 웃는 소리가 들렸다. 비록 스팍은 함께 웃지 않았지만, 그 웃음에 마음 한쪽 구석이 따뜻하게 덥혀지는 느낌을 받았다. 오늘 하루가 지나고, 다음날이면 돌아갈 수 있다. 희망이 싹텄다. 이 행성에 무자비하게 자신을 무자비하게 던졌던 우주를 거슬러 다시 복귀하는 것이다. 자신을 아는 이들이 있는 곳으로. 한 명 한 명 동료들의 얼굴이 떠올랐다. 

 

자신이 있는 2246년 현재의 우주에서는 대부분 커크처럼 어린아이의 모습을 하고 있겠지. 벌컨은 상상을 즐기지 않는다. 하지만 지금만큼은 스팍도 여러 가정을 시뮬레이션해볼 만큼의 여유를 가진 상태였다. 시간 초월 트랜스포터- 타임머신은 무리없이 차근차근 완성되어 가고 있었다.

 

다만 유일하게 마음에 걸리는 것이 있다면, 바로 **소년 제임스 커크** 였다.

 

미래에 있는 제임스 커크는 현재에 있는 제임스 커크와 동일할까? 자신을 기억할까? 어떤 기억을 갖고 있을까? 답모를 질문이 꼬리에 꼬리를 물고 기어나왔다. 스팍은 손에 전동 드릴을 든 채로 망설였다. 나비의 날갯짓은 과연 어떤 토네이도를 몰고 올까. 어떤 수식이나 계산으로도 해결할 수 없는 질문이었다. 하지만 그만큼 벌컨의 호기심을 부채질했다. 불가능과 미확정은 그의 세계에 존재하지 않는 것이었기에. 마치 블랙홀의 심연처럼 신비롭고 놀라운 것이었다.

 

"함장-."

[그리고, 스팍. 트랜스포터 위치 좌표도 불러줘. 스카티한테 미리 알려주게.]

 

아차 하는 사이에 스팍은 질문할 기회를 놓쳤다. 하지만 잠시 생각해보니 이 차고의 좌표야말로 커크가 살던 집의 좌표가 아닌가. 엔터프라이즈는 곧 타르서스Ⅳ에 도착한다. 혹은, 이미 도착했을 것이다. 스팍은 커크에게 좌표를 불러준 후 시간 약속까지 마쳤다. 그들의 랑데뷰 포인트는 스팍을 기준으로 2246.250. 10시. 우주 기후와 자기 폭풍 등 엔터프라이즈의 컴퓨터로 모든 변수를 고려했을 때 그 시간이 가장 안정적이라는 계산이 나왔던 것이다.

합의가 끝난 후 커크가 머뭇머뭇 말을 시작했다.

 

[이 별에는… 어웨이 팀이 먼저 내려가서 상황을 확인할 거야. 어차피 지금은 아무것도 없으니 걱정할 필요도 없고.]

"함장님도 내려오십니까?"

[…….]

 

그가 내려온다면, 어쩌면, 모든 것을 알게 될 것이다. 자신이 어린 시절 함께했다는 것도. 어쩌면 그는 모든 것을 알면서도 모른 척을 하고 있는 건지도 모른다. 어떤 가능성도 버릴 수가 없었다. 스팍은 끈기있게 기다렸다. 브릿지의 어느 누구도 입을 열지 않았다. 커크는 한참 후에 간신히 대답했다.

 

[응. 내가 직접.]

 

 

-

 

 

타임 머신을 95%쯤 완성하자 어느새 아침이었다. 꼬마 커크는 느지막히 일어나 잠옷바람으로 스팍을 찾으러 왔다. 

 

"아저씨이……. 우리 밥 먹어요……."

 

눈을 비비며 하품을 쩌억 하는 소년의 입에 먼지가 들어갈세라 스팍은 신속하게 그를 들어올려 안고 차고를 나왔다. 문이 소리를 내며 닫히자 그제야 정신을 차린 커크는 단단한 팔에 걸터앉은 채 얼굴을 붉혔다. 열세 살 소년의 몸집이 아무리 작다 해도 무게가 있는데, 그는 아주 쉽게 동물을 안듯 커크를 안은 것이다. 더군다나 커크는 누구에게도 그렇게 안겨본 일이 없었다.

 

커크의 작은 손이 슬며시 스팍의 목덜미를 끌어안았다. 콩닥콩닥 뛰는 심장을 들킬지도 모른다는 두려움보다, 그와 더 가까워지고 싶은 열망이 컸다. 이젠 익숙해진 그의 낮은 체온도, 창백하다못해 초록빛이 감도는 피부도. 그의 몸에 손을 대면 언제나 세차게 흐르는 혈류가 마치 거친 파도 소리처럼 울렸다. 그것이 마치 갖지못한 고향마냥 좋았다. 커크는 아직 잠이 깨지 않은 척 웅얼거리며 얼굴을 비볐다.

 

"오늘 나 알바 안 가는데……."

"그렇습니까?"

"웅. 다른 가게들도 전부 오늘 안 열어요. 대신 뭐 때문에 투표하라는데…. 주민들은 무조건 해야 한대요. 커맨더 아저씨는 안 해도 되겠다. 좋겠다. 후아암……."

"……."

 

내일 오전 중에도 커크가 일을 나가지 않는다면, 복귀에 차질이 있을지도 모른다. 특히 일전에 레카르의 우주선에서 이리듐을 강탈해온 일로 이곳은 안전하지 않은 상태다. 차라리, 지금부터 온 힘을 다해 트랜스포터를 완성하고 커크가 투표를 하러 나간 사이에 타임머신을 가동하는 편이 나을 것이다. 시간을 끌수록 상황은 복잡해지기 때문에.

 

순간 레카르의 무리가 커크를 가만 놔둘 것인가 하는 걱정이 들었다. 저급하고 도덕 없는 그들이라면, 스팍을 찾으러 와서 행패를 부릴 것은 당연한 일이었다. 소년 커크를 집에 있도록 하는 것은 위험했다. 

 

스팍은 짧은 계산 끝에 안고있던 커크를 식탁 의자에 내려놓고 (이상하게 소년의 팔이 잘 떨어지지 않았다) 이야기를 시작했다.

 

"제임스. 제 말을 잘 들으십시오. 제가 진행중인 임무는 조만간 종료될 겁니다."

"으, 응? 응. 아마 그렇겠죠…."

 

소년이 시무룩하게 고개를 숙였다. 스팍이 숨을 삼켰다. 운을 잘못 뗀 것 같았다. 임무, 사실상의 복귀 프로젝트가 곧 종료될 것은 사실이고, 그것을 미리 고지하는 것은 전혀 이상한 게 아니었다. 어느 날 갑자기 사라지는 것을 커크는 제일 두려워하지 않던가. 그는 떠날 때 미리 인사라도 해달라고 직접 부탁하기까지 했다. 마음이 무거워진 스팍은 망설이며 말을 이었다.

 

"저는 떠나야 하지만, 우리는 **조만간 다시 만날 겁니다**."

"……."

"그러기 위해서는, 당신이 최대한 안전하게 지내야 합니다. 오늘 의무인 투표를 마친 후 가능하면 이곳에서 떨어진 지인의 집에서 당분간 지내길 권유합니다. 이웃집도 위험합니다. 미스터 레카르가 찾아온다면 분명 근처를 탐색할 겁니다. 라일리 정비소가 적당할 것으로 판단됩니다."

"……."

"…제임스? 경청하고 있습니까?"

 

커크에게서 아무 대답이 없자 스팍은 비논리적이게도 불안해졌다. 몸을 굽혀 소년과 시선을 맞추려 했지만, 그는 고개를 푹 숙인채 어깨를 움츠리고 있었다. 작은 손은 잠옷자락을 꽉 움켜쥔 상태였다. 입가가 씰룩거리는 것을 보고 스팍은 암담한 기분이 들었다. 공기중으로 전해오는 커크의 기분은 명백히 슬픔과 절망의 기운을 품고 있었다. 

 

이러려던 게 아니었는데.

 

스팍은 자연스럽게 커크에게 손을 뻗었다. 작디 작은 어깨를 부드럽게 쥐자마자, 소년에게서 낯설고 날선 목소리가 튀어나왔다.

 

"아저씨. 그거 알아요?"

"무엇을 말입니까."

 

소년이 입술을 콱 깨물었다. 커크의 작은 몸뚱아리에 가득 들어찬 감정은 좌절, 그리고 실망이었다. 스팍은 손을 떼지도, 그렇다고 더 세게 쥐지도 못한 채, 무방비하게 그를 받아내야만 했다. 회오리처럼 치밀어오르는 매선 분노의 칼날이 그의 정신세계를 침범했다.

 

"우리 엄마도 **똑같은** 말 했거든요. 아저씨랑."

"제임스……."

"아저씨."

"……."

"그런 약속 함부로 하지 마요. 나 며칠 동안 아저씨랑 있어서 좋았어요. 그치만, 아저씨 없어도 나 잘 살 수 있어요. 엄마 아빠 없이도 잘 살았어요. 나. 잘 할 수 있어요. 그러니까, 다시 만나자는 가짜 약속 같은 걸로 희망 주지 마요."

 

아이의 입에서 나오리라고는 생각할 수 없는 문장들이었다. 간단히 말을 꺼냈던 스팍은 졸지에 심각하게 난처한 입장에 처하고 말았다. 스팍이 입을 꾹 다물고 있자, 커크는 계속해서 말을 이었다.

 

"난 이 집에 있을 거예요. 레카르 아저씨도 이모부 집까지 건들진 못해요. 여기서 아저씨 떠나는 거 배웅도 해줄 거고…. 선물도 줄 거예요…. 다시 여기까지 오지 않아도 괜찮아요. 괜찮으니까, 그냥 날 기억해줘요……. 내가 여기에 있었다고……."

 

단호하게 내뱉던 목소리가 종래는 가냘프게 잦아들었다. 희뿌옇게 젖어들었다. 스팍은 마침내 소년을 이해했다. 그는 빛나는 해와 같은 사람이었다. 하지만 따뜻한 빛에 홀려 가까이 다가가면 뾰족한 가시가 매섭게 위협한다. 그 가시는 사실 그의 상처에서 자라났다. 강하고 단단한 가시들은 연약하고 부드러운 소년을 보호하기 위해 울타리를 두른 것이었다.

 

그 소년은 그대로 자라 청년이 되었다. 조금 더 강한 빛으로 자신의 가시를 보이지 않게 가린 채. 

 

그의 이름은  **별** 이다. 수많은 행성과 소행성, 혜성이 그의 주위를 회전한다. 모두가 그에게 가까이 다가가지만, 또다시 떠난다. 그는 한 자리에서 빛을 내는 항성이기 때문에 수없이 많은 만남과 이별을 경험할 수밖에 없다. 중력 때문에 닿을 수 없지만 보이기만 하는 거리에서. 그 누구도 그가 내민 손을 잡지 않는다.

 

잡을 수 없기 때문이다.

 

"짐……."

 

스팍은 그대로 두 손을 뻗었다. 소년은 저항하지 않았지만, 그렇다고 순순히 안겨오지도 않았다. 그저 석고상처럼 가만히 있을 뿐이었다. 소년을 품에 안자 불덩어리를 안은 것처럼 녹진한 열기가 전신에 독처럼 퍼져나갔다. 스팍은 소년의 목덜미에 얼굴을 파묻었다. 들숨과 날숨이 피부 위에 아지랑이를 그릴 때마다 소년이 미약하게 떨었다.

 

"미안합니다."

 

스팍의 말이 떨어지자, 커크가 흠칫 놀랐다. 평생 들을 일 없다고 생각했던 단어이기 때문일까. 커크의 손이 허공을 젓다가 스팍의 옷깃을 쥐었다. 스팍은 가만히 자신의 함장인 제임스 커크를 떠올렸다. 오만하지만 아름답고, 무모하지만 용감한 그를 떠올렸다. 그는 마치 유리 인형 같은 사람이었다. 아무것도 숨기는 게 없지만, 모든 것을 숨기는 사람이었다. 그러다 한 번 깨지면, 날카로운 파편이 다른 사람뿐 아니라 자신에게도 깊은 상처를 만들어버린다. 그의 순수함은 조각난 유리 더미 아래에 숨어 버렸다. 잃어버린 것이다. 

 

어린 날의 어느 날에.

 

"함부로 약속해서 미안합니다."

 

그 말을 꺼낸 순간 가슴께에 무척 뜨거운 것이 닿았다. 심장이 있는 바로 그 위치에, 별처럼 타오르는 무언가가 물처럼 흘러들었다. 얇은 천과 건조한 피부, 단단한 근육을 가로지르더니, 어느새 아주 작은 그것이 심장에 박혔다. 스팍은 마치 벼락을 맞은 것처럼 그대로 굳었다. 약 1초간, 정말로 심장이 멈췄다고 생각했다. 그 시점에 온 우주에서 제임스 커크보다 더 중요한 것은 없었다. **아무것도.**

 

 

-

 

 

인터넷으로 투표를 마친 커크는 소파에 누워 있었다. 여느 때처럼 스팍의 다리를 벤, 가장 좋아하는 자세였다. 스팍은 전신을 강타한 감정의 여진에 여전히 파묻혀 있었다. 게다가 소년 커크가 하루종일 집에 있었기 때문에 커뮤니케이터로 연락할 시간이 없었다. 결국 모든 것은 불가피한 사고가 없는 한 예정대로 진행될 터였다. 

 

스팍은 투명한 판에서 흘러나오는 뉴스의 볼륨을 약간 줄였다. 소년의 숨소리가 차분해졌기 때문이다.

 

"각 지역에서 개표가 진행되고 있습니다. 투표가 종료되는 시점까지는 이제 1시간 남았습니다. 현재까지의 개표 결과, 코도스 총독에 대한 위임 찬성이 80% 이상으로, 대다수 지역에서 압도적으로 높은 찬성율을……."

 

어차피 스팍은 역사를 바꿀 수 없었다. 가능하지 않은 일에 시간을 낭비하는 일은 비효율적이다. 그것이 벌컨의 사고방식이었다. 스팍은 천천히 고개를 숙여 커크를 내려다보았다. 흐트러진 금발과 부어있는 얼굴. 한참을 운데다가 셔츠에 강하게 얼굴을 비빈 탓에, 눈가는 여전히 발갛게 물들어 있었다. 평소에는 핏기 없던 입술조차 오늘은 발그스름하게 튀어나와 있었다. 

 

"……."

 

비논리적인 충동이라는 것은 인지하고 있었다. 하지만 멈출 수는 없었다. 

 

스팍은 한 손으로 커크의 손등을 쓸기 시작했다. 검지와 중지를 붙이고, 한없이 부드럽게 그를 어루만졌다. 소년은 깨어나지 않았다. 오히려 깊이 잠들었는지 새근새근 숨쉬는 소리가 났다. 살며시 벌어진 입에서 나온 뜨거운 공기가 끊임없이 스팍의 코끝을 간지럽혔다. 그것은 어떠한 마약보다도, 페로몬보다도 강력한 유혹이었다.

 

"…하아."

 

스팍의 입에서도 한숨섞인 호흡이 새어나왔다. 고개를 숙일수록 가까워지는 얼굴. 더워지는 공기. 소년의 체취. 입술. 그 모든 것이 스팍을 미치게 만들었다. 그럼에도 스팍은 소년이 깨어나지 않도록, 아주 천천히 다가갔다. 가까워지는 매 순간 매 순간 갈등하고, 고민하고, 욕망하고, 후회하고, 사랑했다.

 

속살처럼 보드라운 입술과 입술이 맞닿은 순간. 커크의 손가락이 움찔거렸고 스팍은 소년의 손을 꽉 쥐었다.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

**2261.249.**

타르서스Ⅳ. 제임스 커크가 나직이 뱉었다. 자신에게 최상의 추억과 최악의 기억을 선사한 곳. 갑자기 구역질과 함께 손끝이 미세하게 경련하기 시작했다. 커크는 누가 볼세라 이를 악물고 한 손으로 다른 손을 꽉 잡았다. 옆좌석에 앉은 맥코이는 그런 그를 애써 모른 척했다. 커크의 얼굴은 이미 백짓장처럼 새하얗다. 앞에서 운전을 맡은 술루만이 그의 불안을 알아채지 못했다. 

곧 엔터프라이즈의 셔틀은 흔들림 하나 없이 부드럽게 착륙했다. 하지만 커크는 멀미를 느끼며 눈을 꽉 감았다.

이 죽음의 대지를 다시 밟으리라고는, 한 번도, 단 한 번도 생각한 적 없었다. 마지막으로 이곳을 떠나던 날의 기억이 어렴풋이 떠올랐다. 식량을 잔뜩 싣고 온 구조 셔틀은 생각보다 이른 시간에 도착했지만, 4000여명을 구하기에는 너무 늦고 말았다. 학살의 노래는 이미 절정부를 지나 결말부를 달리고 있었다. 곳곳에 화재가 일었고, 검은 연기가 피어 올랐고, 피가 솟구쳤다. 

커크는 울컥 올라온 위액을 가까스로 삼켰다. 식도가 타들어가듯 홧홧하고 쓰렸다. 부러 헛기침을 하며 아무렇지 않은 척을 하는 커크였다.

 

그 이후로 이 별은 버려졌다. 수많은 죽음을 잉태한 불모의 대지. 어느 누구도 이곳에 정착하거나 머물려고 하지 않았다. 이곳은  **저주받은 곳** 이었다. 

 

 **자신** 과 마찬가지로.

 

"짐?"

 

어느새 술루와 맥코이가 그를 걱정스레 들여다보고 있었다. 이미 셔틀 문이 열리고 그들은 벨트를 푼 상태였다. 

 

"아. 잠깐 멀미가 나서."

 

커크도 재빠르게 벨트를 해제하고 일어섰다. 평소 탐사 임무를 할 때와 같이 씩씩하게 문으로 나서려 했지만, 도저히 발이 떨어지지 않았다. 커크는 열린 문 앞에서 벽을 짚은 채 미친듯이 요동치는 호흡을 가다듬으려 노력을 기울였다. 한 걸음 한 걸음 걸을 때마다 핏빛 잔상은 더욱 선명해지고, 과거에 묻어둔 유령의 비명소리는 더욱 분명해졌다. 눈앞에 펼쳐진 잔해- 한때 도시였던 것들을 보니 더더욱 구역질이 올라왔다. 몇몇 건물들은 간신히 서 있었지만, 대부분의 집들은 터만 남아 있거나 아예 흔적을 찾을 수 없는 상태였다. 솔직히 커크는 이 셔틀이 어디에 내렸는지 짐작할 수조차 없었다. 

 

그럼에도 이 저주받은 땅이 자신을 환영하는 게 느껴졌다. 발 밑에서 드글대는 시체들의 웃음소리. 어서 다가오라고 등을 떠미는 이 행성의 반가운 손짓.

 

"멀미가……. 어. 좀 심하네. 요근래 잠을 제대로 못자서 그런가 봐."

 

괜히 턱을 긁적이며 돌아보자 술루가 거들었다.

 

"맞습니다. 식사도 제대로 안 하셨잖아요."

"그치? 어휴. 얼른 이 뾰족귀놈을 찾아야 내 마음이 편해지겠어. 기르던 개 잃어버린 것처럼 심란하다니까."

"오호. 함장님, 언제 강아지 키우셨어요??"

"푸하. 아니. 키운 적은 없어. 내가 개가 된 적은 많지만."

"……."

"……."

 

괜찮은 개그였다고 생각했는데. 잠깐이나마 웃었던 커크는 금세 시무룩한 표정을 지었다. 맥코이와 술루가 한 마음으로 자신의 농담을 받아주지 않는 것은, 뭐, 평소와 같았다. 그래도 평소처럼 우스갯소리를 하니 마음이 한결 편해졌다. 커크는 눈을 감았다. 지금은 하나에만 집중할 때였다. 사실 제독의 명령도 무시하고 왔으니 돌아가면 군법회의는 피할 수 없을 것이다. 엔터프라이즈를 또다시 뺏기거나, 아예 제복을 벗어야할지도 모른다. 모든 것을 걸고 이곳에 온 이상 반드시 스팍을 구해야만 했다.

 

커크는 숨을 참고, 눈을 감고, 다리를 천천히 들어올렸다. 그리고 내렸다. 신발 밑창에 깔린 흙이 힘없이 바스라졌다. 그는 이제 타르서스Ⅳ의 대지를 밟고 서 있다. 커크가 서서히 쉼호흡을 했다. 눈을 떴다. 아무 것도 없는 황폐한 지평선 위에 아무렇게나 놓여 있는 문명의 조각들이 보였다. 저기 어딘가에, 자신의 과거가, 그리고 스팍이 있을 것이다. 커크는 최대한 기억을 떠올리지 않으려 했다.

 

"이제, 스팍이 알려준 좌표로 찾아가자."

"아예, 함장님."

 

세 사람은 트라이코더를 들고 천천히 걸었다. 술루가 앞장섰고, 커크는 그의 등만 보며 걸었다. 맥코이는 그런 커크를 계속해서 주시했다. 찡그린 눈썹은 여전히 펴질 생각을 하지 않고 있었다. 

 

무모하디 무모한 남자. 자신의 부관을 위해 모든 것을 포기하고 아무 것도 아닌 곳(Nowhere)까지 달려온 사람. 스팍을 구하든, 구하지 못하든, 커크는 많은 것을 잃게 될 것이다. 게다가 그는 여전히 자신의 트라우마를 극복하지 못하고 있다. 그에게 괜찮냐고 묻는 것은 어차피 소용이 없다. 그는 버릇처럼 '괜찮다'고 말할 테니까. 하지만 그것은 거짓말이다. 그는 처음부터 괜찮았던 적이 없으니까. 

 

맥코이가 할 수 있는 일이란 그저 뒤에서 그를 지켜주는 일 뿐이다. 늘 그랬듯이.

 

"이 근처입니다. 함장님."

"샅샅이 찾아봐. 분명 스팍이 남겨놓은 단서가 있을 거야."

 

맥코이가 처음으로 입을 열었다.

 

"스팍이 단서를 남겨놓았다고 했어?"

"아니." 커크가 부정했다. "그런 말은 안 했지만, 스팍이 여기 있었다는 증거가 분명 있을 거야. 난 그걸 찾아야겠어."

"찾으면?"

 

커크가 반쯤 부서져나간 테이블을 옆으로 밀며 투덜거렸다.

 

"찾으면 찾는 거지. 어차피 랑데뷰 시점 전까지 우리가 할 수 있는 건 없어. 그저 이 좌표에 있는 물건들이나 좀 치워놓고, 스팍이 무사히 전송되어 오기를 기다려야지. 스팍이 만든 타임머신의 흔적을 찾으면 더 좋고. 그러니까 말인데, 좀 도와주시죠. 힘센 의사 양반."

"젠장, 난 의사지 몸 쓰는 일꾼이 아니라고."

 

맥코이도 덩달아 툴툴대며 힘을 합쳐 테이블을 밀었다. 십여 년을 방치되어 있던 테이블은 두 사람이 힘을 합치자 뿌연 먼지를 일으키며 옆으로 넘어갔다. 그 아래에는 기판과 전선들이 이리저리 뒤엉켜 있었다. 커크가 그것들을 힘껏 들쳐보는 동안 맥코이는 조심하라며 잔소리를 했다. 아닌 게 아니라, 전선 사이사이에 있는 유리 조각에 커크는 하마터면 손가락을 벨 뻔했던 것이다. 커크가 쩔쩔매며 유리를 치우는 사이, 술루는 꼼꼼히 해당 좌표가 가리키는 지점을 훑었다. 그러다 어느 순간, 트라이코더가 삑삑 소리를 냈다. 

 

세 사람의 시선이 집중되었다. 술루는 트라이코더를 내려놓고 조심스럽게 흙을 파내기 시작했다. 그가 애지중지하는 귀한 식물을 다룰 때처럼 신중한 모습이었다. 맥코이는 그를 대신해 트라이코더를 들었고, 커크는 옆에서 역력히 긴장한 표정으로 땅바닥을 주시했다. 해골이라도 튀어나오는 것은 아닐까. 부릅뜬 눈에 슬며시 공포가 깃들었다. 

 

"이건……?"

 

술루가 발견한 것은 닭고기 수프 통조림이었다. 뚜껑을 조심스럽게 들어내자, 안에 무언가가 있는 게 보였다. 커크는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 빈 깡통 안에는 놀랍게도 접힌 종이와 초소형 발신기가 들어 있었다. 커크는 술루가 건넨 깡통 안에서 조심스레 종이를 집어들었다. 심장이 쿵쾅쿵쾅 뛰기 시작했다. 이것은 분명한 단서였다. 이런 식으로 메시지를 보낼 만한 인물은 스팍뿐이었다. 이것은 이를테면 15년 전의 과거에서 보낸 편지였다. 과연, 스팍은 자신을 구하기 위해 어떤 퍼즐 조각을 남겼을까? 커크는 두근대는 마음을 가라앉히며 주의깊게 종이를 펼쳤다. 맥코이와 술루는 그의 앞에서 마찬가지로 기대하는 표정을 지었다.

 

잠시 후, 커크의 눈이 커지고, 그의 손에서 종이가 떨어져내렸다.

 

사색이 된 커크를 보며 맥코이와 술루 또한 심장이 멈추는 듯했다. 두 사람은 바닥에 펼쳐진 종이를 앞다투어 바라보았다.

 

종이에 쓰인 것은 단 한 문장이었다.

 

I failed my mission.

 

 

-

 

 

**2249.249.**

 

스팍은 마침내 시간 초월 트랜스포터 설치를 마무리하고 뒤로 물러섰다. 드디어 100% 완성된 것이다. 이제 약속한 일자, 약속한 시간에 작동하기만 하면 시간을 거슬러 자신의 원래 세계로 돌아갈 수 있다. 뒤에서 공구함을 들고 있던 소년 커크는 스팍에게서 공구를 받아 넣으며 탄성을 질렀다.

 

"엄청난데요!"

"그렇습니까?"

"응! 뭘 만든 거지는 모르겠지만, 대단해요!!"

 

스팍은 차마 입을 열어 말할 수 없었다. 이것이 타임머신이라는 사실을. 물론 겉보기에는 전혀 그런 기능으로 작동하는 물건처럼 보이지 않았다. 그들의 앞에는 거대한 기둥의 토로이드와, 그것과 연결된 수많은 전선과 기판, 그리고 대형 테이블이 있었다. 테이블 위에는 렌즈를 부착한 박스 형태의 물건이 있었다. 차고를 꽉 채운 그것은 마치 우주선의 엔진실처럼 복잡하고 거대했다. 소년은 처음 보는 놀라운 광경에 목소리를 높여 물었다.

 

"이거 어디다 쓰는 거예요??"

"언급할 수 없습니다."

"쳇. 그럴 줄 알았어."

 

소년은 아무렇지 않게 입술을 비죽 내밀며 웃었다. 이미 스팍의 태도에는 익숙해진 터였다. 그가 자신에게 숨기는 게 있다는 사실도, 그리고 언젠가는 떠날 사람이라는 것도. 커크는 어제의 일을 통해 그것을 아주 잘 이해했다. 더 놀라운 것은 소년이 그럼에도 불구하고 아무렇지 않게 행동했다는 것이다. 마치 그렇게 날카로웠던 적이 한 번도 없었던 것처럼. 스팍은 소년의 이런 점을 어른스럽다고 해야할지, 또는 기억력이 좋지 않다고 해야할지 한동안 고민했다. 어쨌든 커크는 스팍에게 먼저 손을 내밀었다. 스팍은 자연스럽게 소년의 손을 잡았다. 두 사람은 사이좋게 이야기를 나누며 차고를 나왔다. 

 

"남은 식료품은 얼마나 됩니까?"

"응, 아직 하루치 있어요. 원래 이모부랑 이모랑 형이랑 나랑 같이 먹던 건데, 지금은 집에 나랑 아저씨 둘 뿐이니까 이틀은 먹을 수 있을 거예요."

"그렇군요."

 

대답은 쉽게 했지만, 스팍은 몰래 씁쓸한 뒷맛을 삼켰다. 어제 도달한 결론 때문이었다. 

그는 소년 제임스 커크를 사랑한다. 그 소년은 청년 제임스 커크와 동일한 인물이다. 그러므로 스팍은 청년 제임스 커크도 사랑한다. 그렇기 때문에 스팍은 떠나야만 했다. 자신이 사랑하는 사람을 만나기 위해.

 

랑데뷰 시점은 오늘 자정이 지나고 나서. 모두가 잠들었을 새벽이다. 소년 커크가 눈을 뜰 무렵에는 이미 아무도 없을 것이다. 그러면 커크는 자신의 몫까지 더 오랫동안 먹으며 버틸 수 있겠지. 스팍은 그런 생각을 하며 안타까운 시선으로 커크를 내려보았다. 커크는 평소와 같이 재잘재잘 떠들고 있었다.

 

"맞다! 어제 투표 결과가 완전 찬성으로 나와서, 총독이 오늘부터 뭔가 한다그랬어요. 배급이라던가? 개인 메신저로 연락이 오면 광장에 가서 식료품 키트를 받아올 수 있대요! 나 확인해보고 올게요!"

 

그러더니 혼자 쌩하니 달려가버렸다. 스팍은 떨떠름한 표정으로 소년의 등을 바라보았다. 오늘부터라고? 생각보다 이르다. 어쩌면 정말로 계획을 앞당겨야 할지도 모르는 일이다. 소년이 바쁠 때 커뮤니케이터로 연락을 시도하겠다고 다짐하는 스팍이었다. 한편 자신의 방에 뛰어들어간 커크는 한참이나 부스럭거리며 뭔가를 뒤졌다. 그리고는 낡은 PADD를 들고 또다시 빠르게 달려왔다. 터치가 잘 먹히지 않는지 짜증을 내며 화면을 꾹꾹 눌러대는 커크였다.

 

"아, 이거, 되게 안 되네. 제가 이런 거 잘 안 써서 잘 못해요. 으으음. 암호가 뭐더라……. 아! 됐다. 새 메세지, 메세지가……. 있다!!"

 

배급 명단에 포함된 모양이었다. 하지만 스팍은 그 배급 명단이 코도스 총독의 살생부일 거라고 확신했다. 그곳에 가는 건 죽을 확률을 더욱 높이는 꼴이었다. 하지만 역으로 생각해보면, 미래에서 스팍이 커크를 만난다는 사실로 미루어 볼 때, 커크는 어쨌든 살아남을 것이다. 그러니 자신이 과거에 개입을 해서는 안 된다. 잘못해서 과거의 어느 한 포인트를 잘못 건드린다면, 나비효과로 인해 모든 미래가 심각하게 변할지도 모르기 때문이다. 

 

"3시에 오면 된다고 써있어요. 아저씨, 아저씨도 같이……. 아. 아저씨는 여기 주민이 아니구나. 그럼 나 혼자 갔다올게요!"

"제임스."

"응?"

 

스팍은 한참을 망설이다 마지못해 말을 꺼냈다.

 

"부디 조심하시기 바랍니다. 오전 뉴스에서, 식료품이 없어 가게를 습격하는 사람들이 증가하고 있다는 소식을 보았습니다. 배급 차례가 늦다든지 배급 명단에 포함되지 않았다는 이유로 특정 사람들이 소란을 일으킬지도 모릅니다."

"응응. 조심할게요! 이제 곧 3시니까 나 지금 나갈래요!"

 

커크는 대충 대답하고는 스팍에게 자신의 PADD를 억지로 들려주었다. 그리고는 바로 재킷을 걸치고 몸을 돌려 달려가려 했다. 하지만 스팍이 생각하기에- 예감이 좋지 않았다. 아무리 이 모든 일들이 예정된 것이며 차근차근 쌓여 미래로 나아갈 것이라 해도, 어떤 식으로 전개될지 알 수 없었던 탓이다. 스팍은 손을 뻗어 커크를 강하게 잡아당겼다. 그리고 품에 끌어안았다. 이것이 마지막 포옹일지도 모른다. 떠올리고 싶지 않은 가정이었지만, 상당히 높은 확률의 가정이기도 했다.

 

"짐. 반드시 조심해야 합니다. 위험해보이면 바로 돌아오세요."

"으, 응. 아저씨. 알았어요. 그러니까 이것 놔주고……."

 

스팍은 그렇게 십여초를 더 있다가 소년을 놔주었다. 커크는 구겨진 옷의 주름을 툭툭 털어 펴고는 발그레한 얼굴로 히죽 웃었다. 

 

"아저씨. 내가 그렇게 좋아요?"

"물론입니다."

"아저씨. 진짜 못됐다."

"예?"

 

커크의 중얼거림에 스팍은 멍청한 표정으로 되물었다. 소년이 내뱉은 말을 이해할 수 없었기 때문이었다. 커크는 양쪽 입가를 한껏 끌어올려 씨익 웃었다.

 

"아무 것도 아니에요!"

 

그러고는 그대로 몸을 돌려 문을 박차고 달려 나갔다. 쾅, 문이 닫히는 소리에 스팍은 움찔했다. 하여간 활발한 강아지처럼 빨빨거리고 돌아다니는 것은 어린아이일 때나 어른일 때나 똑같았다. 아니, 아마도 어린 시절 모습 그대로 어른이 된 거겠지. 스팍이 생각했다. 인간의 본성은 쉽게 변하지 않으니까.

 

어쨌든 덕분에 잠깐이나마 혼자 있을 수 있는 시간이 생겼다. 다행인 일이었다. 얼른 미래의 커크 일행과 연락하고 랑데뷰 시점을 조정해야 했다. 스팍은 서둘러 차고로 들어갔다. 소년에게 보이지 않도록 잘 숨겨두었던 커뮤니케이터를 켜고, 토글을 조정했다. 

 

"엔터프라이즈. 여기는 스팍입니다. 들립니까? 엔터프라이즈. 여기는 스팍입니다."

 

한참을 조정하는데, 어딘지 이상한 기분이 들었다. 항상 자신의 응답을 기다리던 우후라의 목소리도 들리지 않았고, 커크가 자신을 부르는 목소리도 들리지 않았다. 커뮤니케이터에서 들려오는 것은 그저 시끄러운 잡음에 불과했다. 스팍은 점점 빠르게 뛰기 시작하는 심장을 진정시키며 끈질기게 통신을 시도했다. 안 될 리가 없었다. 엔터프라이즈에서 잠시 교대를 하는 시간인지도 몰랐다. 물론 시프트 타임테이블을 모두 꿰고 있는 스팍으로서는 그런 일이 일어나지 않을 거라는 사실을 분명하게 알고 있었지만, 그렇게라도 생각하고 싶었다. 

 

이제 와서 연락이 안 되다니. 말도 안 되는 일이다. 분명 잠깐 문제가 있는 것 뿐, 금방 해결될 것이다.

 

띵. 계속해서 통신을 시도하던 스팍의 귀에 독특한 에러음이 들려왔다. 커크가 주고 간 PADD였다. 뒤집어서 화면을 보니 '네트워크를 찾을 수 없습니다'라는 에러 메시지가 떠 있었다. 스팍의 두 눈이 커졌다.

 

설마.

 

스팍은 빠르게 집 안에 있는 모든 전자기기들을 확인했다. 인터넷 전화에서부터 텔레비전, 랩탑, 스마트 기기, 그리고 자신의 커뮤니케이터까지. 모두 통신상태가 불량하다거나 네트워크를 발견할 수 없다거나 하는 등의 이유로 작동하지 않았다. 그렇다면 이 행성 내부 사람들끼리 연락을 주고받거나, 또는 내부와 외부가 연락할 방법은 전무하다. 다시말해 이 행성에 있는 모든 네트워크와 전파가 차단됐고, 이 행성은 모든 측면에서 완벽하게 고립되었다. 어떤 정보도 들어오거나 나갈 수 없는 상태인 것이다. 그리고 스팍은 이 현상이 무엇을 의미하는지 명백하게 알 수 있었다.

 

코도스의  **집행** 이 시작되었다.

 

 


End file.
